Jason's Personal Love
by Rangerlove 170
Summary: Now it's Jason turn to fall in love with Tommy's twin. Is she the love of his life? or will she break his heart with the secret she's keeping but do she know that he's keeping a secret from him too, will they work or will the break apart? Jason OC
1. Jason's First Crush

Mighty Morphin Power Ranger "Jason's First Crush"

Jessica: Leave me alone. (running and putties running after) Hyah. (kicking them reaching for her morpher and coin missing and falling down) oh no.

Jason: Leave her alone.

Jessica: Jason.

Jason: Hyah. (beating all of them)

Jessica: Wow.

Jason: You okay Jess?

Jessica: Never could be better you save me you're my hero.

Jason: Look it's nothing it's my job.

Jessica: No it doesn't have to be your only job. (Jessica unbuttoning her shirt and kissing Jason and the bell ringing and Jason waking up)

Mrs. Applebee: Finish reading the story for reading.

Kimberly: Come on Jess you know you have to.

Jessica: No I don't okay I already have too much to handle since I started going here and (whispering) power ranger duties.

Trini: Tommy can help you after all he is your brother.

Jessica: Trini you know how Tommy is he's not going to drive me okay and I don't have a car.

Kimberly: This is the biggest concert ever you have to go.

Jessica: I have to do homework and I have to go to the Command Center.

Trini: You need to have fun.

Kimberly: Ask Jason to take you.

Jessica: Now you guys have really crossed the line.

Trini: Come on.

Jessica: I'll find away there okay.

Kimberly: Okay.

Zack: Fell asleep in class again Jason.

Tommy: Yeah man that's sixth time this week.

Jason: I don't get enough sleep anymore okay.

Billy: Really?

Zack: He's been dreaming about.

All the boys: Jessica.

Tommy: Why I don't see what you like in her she gets on my nerves.

Jason: Because she's your sister but I mean she's.

Tommy: Don't want to hear it.

Jason: I just had a dream about her.

Zack: Your sprung and you got it bad.

Jason: No I don't okay I can stop liking her any time I want. (closing his locker and Jessica behind her) oh hey Jess.

Jessica: I need to talk to you.

Jason: Sure.

Jessica: You know that concert everybody's going to tonight?

Jason: Yeah the one that has been sold out for months.

Jessica: Well me, Trini, Kimberly, and Angela got tickets two each and I don't have any one to take and I was wondering if you wanted to go.

Jason: Uh sure.

Jessica: Okay.

Jason: Pick up at 6:00?

Jessica: Yeah 6:00 I'll be ready oh here's your ticket.

Jason: Okay I'll see you then.

Jessica: Okay.

Jason: Well guys I just got a date for tonight.

Zack: Who ask you?

Jason: Jess.

Billy: (coughing) what?

Jason: Yeah to the concert.

Tommy: Only because she needs a ride.

Jason: She gave me my ticket.

Tommy: Oh maybe but Jess I don't think so you better keep those thoughts in your dreams.

Jessica: I got a ride.

Angela: Yes finally now we all seat together.

Jessica: Sitting? I'm dancing.

Kimberly: With who?

Jessica: Uh anybody.

Trini: Wait what about Jason?

Jessica: He'll find somebody there.

Angela: He likes you.

Jessica: You guys keep saying that.

Angela: I'm serious I see how he be looking at you.

Jessica: Whatever it's 4:00 I got to go and get dress.

Kimberly: Okay.

Rita: Those rangers get on my nerves.

Goldar: Yeah they do.

Rita: Let's find away to mess up their evening.

Jessica: Cute shirt Tammy. (laughing)

Tommy: What did you do to my shirt?

Jessica: Just the same thing you did to my jeans the other day.

Tommy: Mom.

Jessica: Mommy's boy.

Tommy: So you're a daddy's girl.

Jessica: Just because we're twins doesn't mean anything.

Tommy: Try being nice and I know your just using Jason for a ride.

Jessica: No that's not it.

Tommy: You say that now.

Jessica: Whatever. (door bell ringing) bye Tammy.

Tommy: UH. (changing his shirt)

Jessica: Hey you ready?

Jason: Yeah.

Jessica: Okay hey Trini.

Trini: Hey nice shirt.

Jessica: I like your pants.

Trini: Thanks.

Jason: You want to sit right here?

Jessica: I was thinking more on the floor than sitting down come on Jas.

Jason: Okay. (Jessica and Jason dancing together) wow.

Jessica: What?

Jason: Nothing.

Jessica: Okay.

Kimberly: Oh

Jessica: Hey Tam I mean Tommy.

Tommy: Hah-hah very funny.

Jessica: It's very funny Tommy.

Jason: You want something for the concession stand?

Jessica: Sure thanks here. (giving him the money)

Jason: No I got it.

Jessica: Okay.

Tommy: Don't you feel bad now?

Jessica: No I don't because I didn't do anything.

Boy: Hey you want to dance.

Jessica: Sure. (dancing with someone else and Jason coming)

Tommy: Jason let's go talk for a while and find you a girlfriend.

Jason: I got to get this soda to Jess.

Zack: No come on she won't notice.

Billy: Yeah Jason let us guys hang out and leave the girls.

Jason: Really guys I'm (seeing Jessica dancing with someone else and the boy whispering in her ear) I got to go.

Tommy: Jas wait.

Jason: So she was using me huh just for a ride to get here?

Tommy: Jas it's not how you see it.

Jason: I'll be back. (going back) Jess we need to talk.

Jessica: Jayce.

Jason: Did you use me just to get a ride?

Jessica: No, maybe? Okay I did Tommy didn't want to take me and I couldn't get a date with some kind of way of getting there so I wouldn't go and I'll have two tickets stuck at home and you didn't have anybody and you a way getting there so that's why I ask you.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: Look you're my friend I didn't mean to use you.

Jason: Jess it doesn't matter I. (putties grabbing her) Let her go.

Jessica: Ow! Let me go. (taking her back with them)

Jason: Jess.

To Be Continued 


	2. Jason's Firsh Crush Part Two

Mighty Morphin Ranger "Jason's First Crush"

Jessica: Uh.

Rita: Hi purple ranger didn't think I knew who you were?

Jessica: UH Rita.

Rita: If you just come to my side you won't have to worry.

Jason: Where are you Jess?

Jessica: You know what I'm about tired of you guys so how about I let you go without hurting you?

Goldar: Hurting us?

Jessica: Yeah I'm serious.

Goldar: (laughing) You're the one tied up.

Jessica: Oh really? (kicking him and punching him) not anymore. (letting the ropes go and taking out her morpher) good my power coin is still there losers. (Teleporting)

Tommy: Jess your back.

Jessica: NO duh Tommy look I'm going home I had enough Rita and Goldar for tonight.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: You didn't even try to help me don't talk to me.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: No.  
Next Day Jessica: Hold it steady Zack.

Zack: I'm scared you might hit me.

Jessica: If you hold it steady I won't.

Zack: Okay. (holding the punching bag and Jessica kicking and punching it)

Jason: (whispering) I got it.

Zack: Okay.

Jessica: Zack I told you to hold it steady. (Jason looking around) move.

Jason: Not until you tell me why your mad at me I should be mad instead of you.

Jessica: Move out my way before I hurt you.

Jason: Well your just going to hurt me.

Jessica: Fine. (flipping him and punching him in the stomach) Stay away from me.

Jason: Ow!

Billy: You okay?

Jason: No my stomach.

Tommy: You better leave Jess alone before it cost your life.

Jason: I don't care Tommy.

Tommy: Okay.

Jessica: Hey.

Kimberly: What's up with you and Jason?

Jessica: Don't mention that muscle head please.

Trini: You like him don't you?

Jessica: Why would I like him out of all people here at school why him?

Kimberly: Admit it he's getting under your skin and you can't get him out.

Jessica: No I'm not because it's not true I got to go practice for dance recital.

Trini: It's still here right?

Jessica: Yeah.

Kimberly: Okay see you there.  
Later That Day Ernie: You ready Jess?

Jessica: Ready as I'll ever be come on girl let's go out. (butterflies coming out)

Girl#1: Where's the Queen Butterfly? (Tommy and the others grinning)

Girl #2: Yeah she need to awaken the town.

Jessica: Hi beautiful butterflies.

Girls: The Queen is here. (Jessica dancing and everybody waking up) yay she saved the day. (everybody clapping and Goldar coming out)

Goldar: Let's destroy the Queen of the Butterflies. (grabbing Jessica)

Girls: Jessie.

Jessica: Girls go down the stage.

Girls: Okay.

Jessica: (punching her in the stomach) Uh

Jason: Hey let her go.

Goldar: Taking up for your purple Butterfly? (hitting her)

Jason: Jess. (fainting) come here wake up.

Goldar: I'm going to leave with her.

Jason: No your not.

Goldar: Fine let's go. (leaving)

Jason: Jess wake up.

Tommy: Let's get her up.

Rita: Did you put the spell on her?

Goldar: Yes my Empress.

In the Command Center Jessica: (waking up) UH my head.

Jason: Hey you okay?

Jessica: I don't know my head is throbbing.

Tommy: Let's get you home.

Jessica: Guys I'm fine I can get there by myself. (falling down off the table) I'm okay. (alarm ringing) Let's go It's.

Zordon: Jessica you can't go in your condition.

Jason: You guys take him down I take her home.

Tommy: Okay it's Morphin Time Tigerzord.

Zack: Mastodon.

Kimberly: Pterodactyl.

Billy: Triceratops.

Trini: Saber-Toothed tiger.

Tommy: Let's go.

Jason: Hey you okay?

Jessica: Yeah my leg just hurts.

Jason: So you actually talking to me?

Jessica: Yeah I guess I am.

Jason: Oh just making sure after the death threats.

Jessica: I'm sorry. (going in the house) OW! My leg I can't walk Jason.

Jason: Here. (picking her up and taking her upstairs and sitting her on her bed) you okay?

Jessica: Stay for a little bit.

Jason: The others Jess.

Jessica: Just for a minute.

Jason: fine make it quick okay.

Tommy: Come on Jason where are you?

Jessica: I'm sorry?

Jason: Sorry what you actually said your sorry.

Jessica: Yeah. (kissing him on the lips)

Jason: Jess I.

Jessica: Shush okay just let it go. (kissing him and taking off his shirt)

Jason: I got to go.

Jessica: Just for today they can survive without you, you know. (kissing him on the neck and Jason pushing her on the bed) oh.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: You don't like me?

Jason: Yeah I do like you I actually really like you but this isn't you.

Jessica: Jason maybe this is me okay there are different sides of me.

Jason: Jess. (watch beeping) I got to go.

Jessica: Jason. (spell going away) What happened? (shaking her head)

Tommy: Finally Jayce.

Jason: Detour.

Goldar: UH. (leaving)  
Next Day Jessica: Jase can we talk?

Jason: Sure we can. (stop practicing)about what?

Jessica: What actually happened yesterday?

Jason: Uh well before or after you came on to me.

Jessica: All of it.

Jason: Well you came on to me you start kissing me.

Jessica: I must have been under a spell.

Jason: So your saying if you wasn't under a spell you wouldn't like me?

Jessica: I'm not saying that.

Jason: Jess what are you trying to say?

Jessica: I don't know. (kissing him and running out) I got to go.

Jason: Uh wait Jess.

Jessica: What?

Jason: Be my girlfriend please?

Jessica: Sure I'll give you a chance. 


	3. Their First Date

Mighty Morphin Power Ranger "The Downfall"  
Dream

Jessica: Stop . (running and laughing)

Jason: Jess. (running after her)

Jessica: Can't catch me.

Jason: I can't. (tackling her on the ground)

Jessica: Stop. (Jason tickling her) stop Jason.  
Jason: (bell ringing) Uh not again.

Tommy: Another dream about Jess?

Jason: So it's okay she's my girl now.

Zack: Finally wait have you actually been on a date with her?

Jason: No.

Tommy: What is wrong with you?

Jason: Nothing.

Kimberly: So who do you go with?

Jessica: You know stop playing.

Trini: So dates?

Jessica: No I mean it's dumb now you go with a person who doesn't even talk to you barely says hi and you're his girlfriend?

Kimberly: Maybe he's shy?

Jessica: So he can fight Rita's goons, Goldar, putty patrols and save the world but he can't go ask his girlfriend how's her day or asking her to go out on a picnic.

Trini: Let him know how you feel.

Jessica: Then I'll be nick picking.

Kimberly: Yeah your right.

Zack; Just go ask her.

Jason: It's not that easy.

Zack: Okay fine. (going up to Jessica) Jason want to talk to you.

Jessica: Why can't he come over here and tell me his self?

Zack: I don't know go over there.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: Yeah.

Jason: Look I was thinking that.

Jake: You ready to study?

Jessica: UH yeah Jason I got to study for the biology test tomorrow I'll talk to you later.

Jason: Okay.

Rita: What to do?

Fibster: What about my monster Vampire bite one of the rangers?

Rita: Good idea.

Jason: Man.

Tommy: Go talk to her now.

Jason: Fine.

Jessica: Okay so that all living things have cells.

Jake: Yeah that's one point of putting it yeah it's right.

Jason: Jess I. (blasting)

Vampire: Oh.

Jessica: Stay back Jake.

Jake: Okay. (running away)

Jason: Jess stay back.

Jessica: What? (fighting with him and biting her) UH. (passing out)

Vampire: Bye-bye.

Jason: Jess.

Alpha: She's fine Jason.

Jessica: UH what happened?

Jason: You don't remember?

Jessica: No all I remember is a blast and lights out.

Billy: Amazing I'll stay behind.

Alpha: Okay. (going in the back and the rangers teleporting and Zordon going to another tube)

Billy: Something you want Jess?

Jessica: Uh yeah I do.

Billy: What is it? (Jessica biting him on the neck) Uh. (passing out)

Jessica: (licking her lips) Tasty. (laughing)

Next Day Tommy: What's wrong with you?

Jessica: My eyes are sensitive to light right now.

Tommy: Okay then Jess. (turning around and Jessica trying to bit him but turning around quickly) you okay?

Jessica: Yeah you had some lint on your shoulder.

Tommy: Okay.

Jessica: Yeah.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: Jason you want to go to the movies with me tonight?

Jake: What about us studying?

Jessica: Wait.

Jason: UH sure.

Jessica: Okay meet you at the park at 5:00?

Jason: Okay.

Jake: Remember studying.

Jessica: He's my boyfriend so?

Jake: I wanted to go with you before him why don't you drop him and get with me?

Jessica: You don't talk that way about him you know what I tried to resist but I can't I'm turning you into a zombie.

Jake: That's funny Jessie really. (biting him on the neck)

Trini: Billy.

Billy: Where's Jessica?

Trini: Over there but. (passing her)

Jessica: Uh.

Billy: My queen.

Kimberly: What's wrong with him?

Jessica: Head injury he slipped and fell in the command center I told him to sit down but would he listen I guess he's having memory lapse.

Kimberly: Let's get down to the command center.

Alpha: Ay-yiyiy.

Zordon: What is it Alpha?

Alpha: Jessie's test result shows she's a vampire.

Jason: Jake you seen Jessica?

Jake: OH.

Jason: Jake.

Jake: OH.

Jason: You seen Jessica you know Jessie?

Jake: OH.

Jason: Okay.

Tommy: She's a what?

Zack: A vampire that's why Billy's acting like that she bit him last night.

Jessica: It's not my fault okay I don't want to but I can't stop it.

Tommy: Look Jess.

Jessica: Don't not lock me up I can fight it now really.

Trini: Jessie.

Jessica: Guys please I can fight it, it's not a problem see I can stop.

Kimberly: Zordon?

Zordon: Keep a close eye on her we can't have her here like that.

Alpha: I'll keep an eye on Billy.

Jessica: Thanks Zordon oh Jason.

Jason: Jess you look.

Jessica: Thanks.

Jason: So you liked the movie?

Jessica: Yeah a lot.

Jason: Okay. (coming to her house) well good night.

Jessica: Wait aren't you going to give me a kiss?

Jason: Jess but.

Jessica: Just a little one?

Jason: Okay. (kissing her and Jessica biting him) Ow!.

Jessica: Sorry.

Jason: It's okay really. (going home)

Jessica: No not again (being teleported) sorry guys I couldn't help it his neck was just right there but look nothing happen he's not showing any signs like Jake or Billy?

Tommy: You better be glad you didn't bit him hard.

Alpha: I got the serum.

Billy: Oh what happened? (Jason teleporting to the command center)

Tommy: You okay bro?

Jason: Yeah bro I'm fine. (seeing Jessica) could do better now. (going up to Jessica and picking her up)

Kimberly: What?

Tommy: Jason what are you doing?

Jason: Something I should have done a long time ago. (teleporting her out)

Zack: What that's suppose to mean?

Jessica: Jason where are we?

Jason: The cave. (taking off his shirt and kissing her neck) don't you want it?

Jessica: I what?

Jason: That's why you bit me right?

Jessica: Uh I don't know I just bit you.

Jason: Well you did and now you suffer the consequences. (laying her on the sand)

Rita: Oh turn it off.

Vampire: My spell is working over the red ranger.

Next Day Jason: (kissing her) So today again?

Jessica: Sure if you do it like yesterday.

Tommy: You two where did you go?

Jessica: None of your business.

Jason: Yeah bro none of your business.

Jessica: I got to go to class bye.

Jason: Bye. (hitting her on the butt)

Tommy: What's up with you?

Jason: Nothing okay so bye.

Tommy: Zack don't you think he's acting strange?

Zack: What kind of strange?

Tommy: Different he hit Jessica on the butt this morning.

Zack: Okay.

Kimberly: Okay let's go Trini.

Trini: Okay. (seeing Jason and Jessica in the corner kissing) look.

Kimberly: Jess.

Jessica: OH hey Kim.

Jason: UH let's go. (grabbing her arm)

Trini: Oh my gosh.

Jessica: Your hurting my arm Jason.

Jason: Wait you took that serum didn't you?

Jessica: Yeah I did.

Jason: Why we were stronger then them.

Jessica: Jason they only want to help.

Jason: So if your not the solution you're the problem.

Jessica: Jason look we can help you.

Jason: No you can't. (Goldar coming and taking him too) bye.

Jessica: Jason. (falling to the ground)  
To Be Continued 


	4. The Downfall

Mighty Morphin Power Ranger "Their First Fight"

Jessica: It's all my fault I know it is isn't.

Tommy: No by the way what did you and Jason did when he teleported you out of here?

Jessica: Nothing, nothing we just talked a long very long heated conversation.

Kimberly: You didn't.

Jessica: Didn't what Kim I don't know what your talking about.

Zack: Oh. (Jessica hitting him) Ow!

Tommy: You.

Jessica: It wasn't my fault it just happened I couldn't stop it.

Zack: How can't you stop it?

Jessica: I don't know it felt good.

Tommy: Your not going out on a date with Jason without me or the others.

Jessica: Your so not fair.

Tommy: Well you should have thought about that before you did it with Jason.

Jason: Where am I?

Goldar: Red ranger your up.

Jason: What happened?

Goldar: The purple one bit you.

Jason: Let me go.

Jessica: (portal opening) I'm coming Jason. (going through and rolling on the ground) his power coin and morpher. (putting it in her bag) now you.

Tommy: Jess.

Jessica: Right here when I get him I'll teleport to the park.

Tommy: Okay.

Jessica: Uh. (putties coming around and Jessica hitting them and dragging them and coming around the corner in a putty suit) okay. (walking around and seeing Goldar)

Goldar: Tell me how to defeat the others.

Jason: No never.

Goldar: Uh. (putty coming) Rita wants me take care of him now. (giving him the sword) now (nodding) good.

Jason: Jess where are you?

Jessica: Right here. (Taking off the helmet)

Jason: Jess what are you how did you?

Jessica: Don't worry about that right now. (holding his hand and kissing him on the lips) Oh.

Jason: Good?

Jessica: Very your not under the spell anymore?

Jason: No I'm not they destroyed him after he wouldn't turn it up.

Jessica: Okay let's go. (grabbing his hand)

Jason: Wait the other night was it good?

Jessica: Yes very much.

Jason: But my power coin and morpher.

Jessica: All ready taken care of. (giving it to him) and I would really want to do it again but Tommy over reacting.

Jason: You told him?

Jessica: NO he figured it out. But I'm serious it was really good for my first time.

Jason: Really I.

Jessica: Wait we need to go.

Jason: Okay. (portal opening up and stepping through it)

Goldar: Good putties. (seeing the rope undone) No. (going to her room and taking off the costume)

Jason: Wow your room.

Jessica: Yeah my room I didn't teleport here.

Jason: I know I did.

Jessica: Wait you typed in the coordinates to my room.

Jason: Yeah well after the spell it gave me confidence. (laying her on the bed) a lot of confidence. (kissing her neck and Tommy coming in) Man.

Tommy: Your suppose to be at the Command Center.

Jessica: So.

Tommy: Up Jason you're my brother and Jess you're my twin that's not right.

Jessica: You knew it was going to happen one day.

Tommy: Not right now. (communicators beeping)

Jessica: Let's go.

Jason: She's right it's Morphin Time.

Jessica: Stegosaurs.

Tommy: Tigerzord.

Jason: Tyrannosaurs.

Kimberly: About time you guys showed up.

Zack: Yeah we took so long.

Jessica: Just pay attention to the fight. (fighting with the putties and Goldar)

Goldar: Aw the purple ranger is in love aren't you? (Jessica taking a purple sword and hitting him) where did you get that from?

Jessica: My new sword like it hate it doesn't matter you won't be around long enough. (all of them fighting)

Tommy: Jess.

Jessica: What?

Tommy: Here. (giving her Saba and Jessica giving him her sword) destroy him.

Jessica: Got it.

Goldar: I'm gone. (teleporting out)

Jessica: UH. Power down.

Tommy: Now about you two.  
Next Day

Jason: (walking down the hallway and seeing Jessica at her locker and wrapping his arms around her waist and disguising his voice) Hey fine. (Jessica flipping him over) Ow!.

Jessica: Jason I'm sorry you shouldn't be playing like that.

Jason: I understand so what are you doing today?

Jessica: Starting my new job and the ranch I'm a horse trainer.

Jason: I didn't even knew you ride.

Jessica: I'm an all-city champ for 3 years in a row going for fourth.

Jason: Well you can teach me how to ride.

Jessica: Tommy knows how to.

Jason: What's wrong?

Jessica: Nothing Jason it's that I took some of what Tommy said to heart.

Jason: You never do that and I know.

Jessica: I know but he's my twin and he wouldn't stop bugging me last night so I did.

Jason: You did what?

Jessica: I.

Jason: You didn't.

Jessica: I did.

Jason: I can't believe you did that.

Jessica: I had no other choice so what I'm suppose to let it stay there and be ruled.

Jason: Jess.

Zack: You lost me.

Jason: Tommy told her that if we go out on dates it'll be with someone else too and she said yeah.

Trini: What's wrong with that?

Jessica: Nothing that's why I'm trying to tell him.

Jason: Having your brother and Kim no offense Kim isn't how I plan my dates.

Jessica: If it wasn't for them you wouldn't be having dates with me.

Jason: Oh what's that suppose to mean?

Jessica: Nothing oh you know what you need to calm down right now.

Jason: Me calm down you're the one who needs to calm down.

Jessica: I got to go. (slamming her locker and walking out)

Jason: UH.

Tommy: What's up with you two?

Jason: Ask her. (walking out the side way)

Jessica: Hey Princess. (stroking her hair) I missed you when I left yesterday.

Daniel: Do you want to ride?

Jessica: Oh no I can't.

Daniel: What your Jessica Oliver all city champ.

Jessica: Yeah.

Daniel: You work here?

Jessica: Yeah.

Daniel: Okay I feel dumb right about now Daniel (shaking her hand).

Jessica: It's okay you want to ride?

Daniel: UH sure I'll love too. (both of them getting on the horses) so when did you find out you loved horses?

Jessica: Uh when I was 9 me and my twin brother he wanted to do martial arts and I went into both.

Daniel: OH so any (clearing his throats) boyfriends?

Jessica: Uh one yeah but he's getting on my nerves though.

Daniel: Why?

Jessica: It's complicated at this time.

Daniel: Why?

Jessica: I haven't been with him that long and we had a big fight early before I left school.

Daniel: Was it serious?

Jessica: I don't know right about now I was going to give him space. (looking at him) you really don't want to hear this do you?

Daniel: No it's fine I really like hanging out with you.

Jessica: So any girlfriends?

Daniel: Well there is a special girl in my life.

Jessica: Aw.

Daniel: But she's my little sister and my mom other than that relationships with me doesn't work out.

Jessica: You just need to find a good person and the right person for you.

Daniel: You think so?

Jessica: Yeah I really do well I should be getting back.

Daniel: Okay let's go.

Jessica: Okay hyah. (horses running through the trail)

Jason: Uh.

Kayla: Hi.

Jason: Hey.

Kayla: Can you really help me out?

Jason: Uh sure what do you need help with?

Kayla: I'm moving with my parents and they have gone to work and the U-Haul truck is here so I need some help moving boxes.

Jason: Uh sure I'll help you.

Kayla: Okay thank you so much.

Jason: You should thank me after I'm finish.

Kayla: Okay. (blushing)

Jessica: Uh. (feeding the horses and Daniel making her laugh and going home)

Tommy: Hey what's up with you and Jason.

Jessica: He got mad because I said when we go out will be with you and Kim and made a big scene haven't talk to him since.

Tommy: You need to talk to him.

Jessica: I'll call him before I go to bed.

Tommy: Good.

Jessica: UH.

Jason: So you used to live in New York huh?

Kayla: Yeah it was fun until I came here but I'm glad I came.

Jason: Why?

Kayla: Because I wouldn't have met you.

Jason: Oh really?

Kayla: Yeah. (kissing him on his lips and putting her tongue in his mouth)

Jason: I have a girlfriend.

Kayla: She wouldn't have done what she had done is she really wanted you Jason.

Jason: I guess your right.

Kayla: Come on. (leading him upstairs)

Jessica: I might as well call. (dialing the numbers) hi Mrs. Scott yes it's me Jessica may I speak to Jason? He's not there can you tell him to call me when he gets in? okay thank you bye.

Tommy: So what did he say?

Jessica: He's not there.

Tommy: Call him on his cell phone.

Jessica: I did.

Tommy: That's not like Jason to do that.

Jessica: He probably told her to tell me he's not home.

Tommy: Look it's okay he'll be okay tomorrow.

Jessica: I hope your right.

Rita: Yes he did it with my clay model of a girl.

Goldar: Good.

Kayla: Jason you were so good was it your first time?

Jason: NO it wasn't.

Kayla: Look I really want to be with you Jason your not like other boys I been dating I mean.

Jason: But what about.

Kayla: Dump her and go with me.

Jason: I don't.

Kayla: Please?

Jason: I'll think about it.

Kayla: I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Jason: Bye Kayla.

Kayla: Bye.  
Next Day Jessica: Hey Kim you seen Jason?

Kimberly: No not since Mrs. A classes.

Jessica: Thanks. (Jason coming in with another girl) Hey Jas.

Jason: Jessica this is Kayla.

Kayla: His girlfriend.

Jessica: Girlfriend?

Jason: Jess I.

Kayla: You must be the old one huh?

Jason: Jessica.

Jessica: Tell me how did you two get together?

Kayla: Yesterday and let me tell you he was good.

Tommy: Jess don't.

Jessica: Not her but he would. (punching him) I hate you Jason.

Rita: It's working.

Zordon: Jessica.

Jessica: How could he?

Zordon: This should not get in between your ranger duties.

Jessica: It's not really Zordon. (the viewing globe coming in on)

Monster: I was a duel with the purple ranger alone no help from either sides now.

Jessica: Time for me to go.

Alpha: You can't go Jessie.

Jessica: I can take care of myself but I got to get a few things from the storage. (going in the back)

Zack: How could he?

Tommy: I know especially how much he said he loved Jess.

Billy: Well Jason had been picky.

Zack: No I don't think so because yesterday before we left he said he was going to talk to her and say he was sorry.

Tommy: What happened from then till today?

Billy: A lot of thing can happen in that time period.

Jessica: What do you want?

Monster: We fight no special powers either just hand on hand.

Jessica: Fine we choose weapons too.

Monster: Fine. (circling and fighting)

Tommy: Look.

Kayla: She's crazy no wonder you dumped her.

Jason: Jess. (fighting with him and drawing her sword and hitting him)

Monster: Don't give up. (hitting her in the leg and Jessica kicking him in the face and slashing him against the back and were his armor is) No (blowing up and everybody cheering and Jessica putting the sword back)

Zack: Without rangers power.

Kimberly: I know.

Trini: Let's go see if she's okay.

Jessica: What?

Tommy: You okay? Your bleeding Jess.

Jessica: It's fine I'm going home. (giving him the sword) take this back to Zordon tell him thank you. (running home)

Kayla: Uh. (walking away and Rita coming out) it's working.

Jason: Kayla your working for Rita?

Kayla: No dumb one she made me I'm made of clay.

Rita: Hah red ranger. (leaving)

Kayla: Let make this battle quick.

Jessica: (coming up all ready morphed) I knew it wasn't something I didn't like about you.

Kayla: Oh because I stole your boyfriend?

Jessica: No you weren't real. (both of them fighting and Jessica slashing her) bye-bye.

Kayla: No Jason save me. (in a pile of clay)

Jessica: Power down.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: I didn't fight for you. (pushing him out of the way)

Goldar: It won't be now.

Jessica: (working out) Uh.

Ernie: Something to drink?

Jessica: No not right now.

Tommy: Look at her.

Kimberly: She is taking it hard.

Jessica: Hyah. (making the punching bag come down) I'm so sorry Ernie.

Ernie: It's okay it isn't the first time it happened will this is the first time it happened.

Jessica: Do you want me to pay for it?

Ernie: No I don't it's all right Jess really.

Jessica: uh. (walking over to them and taking her hair up in a ponytail)

Trini: You okay?

Jessica: Yeah why wouldn't I be?

Tommy: Want some water?

Jessica: Sure thanks bro. (squirting all the water on her and her shirt) thanks I got to go train for the competition.

Zack: What?

Jessica: Horse back riding. (smiling and running into Jason)

Jason: Hey.

Jessica: Stay out of my way. (pushing him back down and running out)

Tommy: Hey man here. (helping him up)

Zack: Jessie gave you that man. (pointing to his eye)

Jason: Yeah she can punch hard.

Tommy: Try a kick in the stomach from her in the morning my stomach still hurts.

Kimberly: What happened?

Tommy: I went to wake her up and she sleeps wild I guess or just wanted to do it she switched sides and with all her force kicked me in the stomach.

Billy: She'll come around.

Tommy: Hopeful.  
Next Chapter 


	5. Misunderstanding

Mighty Morphin Power Ranger "Misunderstanding"

Jessica: Hyah. (flipping Tommy over) come on Tommy let's go again.

Tommy: No Jess you are about to break my back if you don't stop.

Jessica: Come on bro. (hitting him in the stomach) let's go or are your scared?

Tommy: No get Billy, Zack, Trini, or Kim take your real frustrations out on Jason for all I care I need rest.

Jessica: Come on Zack let's go at it.

Zack: No I did that two days in a row nope.

Jessica: Billy?

Billy: No you almost broke my arm last time.

Jessica: Trini?

Trini: No last week I had to stop because you flipped me over on my back too hard.

Jessica: Kim?

Kimberly: Gymnastic practice.

Jessica: You guys are wimps.

Jason: Fine I'll go at you.

Jessica: Fine. (bowing and Jessica flipping him over and kneeing him in the stomach) get up your cry-baby.

Jason: If this is about what happened you need to get over it now Jess it's been two weeks.

Jessica: Come on or are you chicken?

Jason: Fine. (both of them sparring)

Zack: Who you think's going to win?

Tommy: I think Jason is.

Zack: No Jess's got a lot of untapped rage against him.

Tommy: Bet.

Zack: 40 dollars

Tommy: Fine.

Jason: (flipping her on her back) see you need to get knocked down a peg or two Jess because your angry at me you don't have to take it out on everybody else even yourself and me.

Tommy: told you. (Jason walking away and Jessica doing a leg sweep while she was on the ground)

Zack: Told you money.

Jessica: And you don't tell me what to do. (grabbing her books and walking out)

Tommy: Jess what happened to my sweet little twin sister that used to be my equal.

Jessica: Ask Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Jason where she went to.

Tommy: Jess it's been two weeks can't you forgive him?

Jessica: No he hurt me he cheated on me and I'm not talking about kissing he deserves to be dogged out just how I was I'm going to practice bye.

Tommy: Bye.

Jessica: Uh. (doing drills on the horse and someone bumping into her on a horse) uh.

Jeremy: I'm sorry are you okay?

Jessica: No I'm not I fell.

Jeremy: I'm sorry when I'm riding I don't pay attention look anything you want insurances policies, phone numbers or maybe we can go to lunch.

Jessica: I don't fall for pretty boys so you can much stay out of my way. (pushing him down and taking her horse to the stable)

Bulk: Oh poor little Jessie still mad about Jason?

Skull: Yeah are you?

Jessica: Finally a frustration place. (flipping them over) what does that say?

Both: Leave you alone?

Jessica: Good. (getting in through the door) mom, Tommy? (getting the note) mom went shopping since your out of school and you and Tommy's birthday is next week I called your father he'll be getting home tonight oh and please be nice. Whatever.

Dad: There's my little baby girl.

Jessica: Who me?

Dad: I guess you're the only daughter I have Jessie.

Jessica: I know.

Dad: What's wrong?

Jessica: Nothing really.

Dad: Yes it is I can tell when something's bothering you let's see a boy.

Jessica: Somewhat?

Dad: Is it that Jason one that Tommy been telling me about what happened?

Jessica: Maybe.

Dad: Jess you have to move on.

Jessica: How can I, I have been nothing but faithful and he comes and pull that?

Dad: You'll understand when your older Jessie.

Tommy: Hey dad.

Dad: Oh Tommy what happened to your eye and your hands and your back?

Tommy: Ask your daughter.

Dad: Jessie what did you do?

Jessica: All I did was spar.

Tommy: Oh and last week Zack got a cut on his leg from the mat. Billy got hit in the stomach. Oh Kim got kicked in the stomach, Trini back is hurting and I got the bad end of it since I'm her brother I got kicked in the back, in the stomach, punched. Scratch with nails.

Jessica: (getting mad) you liar. (jumping over the couch and grabbing Tommy's shirt and pushing him down)

Dad: Jessica to your room.

Jessica: Oh I can't stand you nor you. (running up the stairs)

Dad: You okay Tommy?

Tommy: Dad I don't know I can't take Jess like this she's not like she used to be so not like that.

Dad: She'll come around Tommy she will.

Jessica: Oh you think you could just come back into my life well your wrong. (teleporting to the command center) Zordon.

Zordon: What are you doing here Jessica?

Jessica: I'm stepping down as a ranger.

Alpha: Jessie don't.

Jessica: No.

Zordon: Something tells me this isn't Jessica.

Elizabeth: (in Jessica's body) no it isn't Zordon it's me Elizabeth.

Alpha: What?

Zordon: Why are you here?

Elizabeth: To recruit one of your rangers a task and it happens to be her.

Zordon: Still live off of heartbreaks?

Elizabeth: Only because I died of a broken heart Zordon you should remember.

Zordon: Yes with John I remember.

Elizabeth: When I saw her I knew she would be the perfect person to get people to go through I died because I held my emotions in so she will too because I let her emotion go and now she will do what I did

Zordon: She needs to fu-fill what she needs to do.

Elizabeth: I have been making her letting out her emotions ever since that Kayla girl confronted her so I'm not leaving in till all of them are gone.

Zordon: Elizabeth.

Jessica: I'm sorry. (walking out)

Jason: (punching the bag) Why am I thinking about her she hates me she doesn't want to be near me.

Tommy: Jason have you seen Jess I can't find her.

Jason: What?

Tommy: I know you don't like her anymore.

Jason: Tommy I love Jess okay let's go.

Tommy: Thanks bro.

Jason: It's okay.

Jessica: why am I doing this? (listening)

Elizabeth: Because this is the only way to get rid of your pain Jessica do you want to hurt them or let your pains go?

Jessica: I don't want to hurt them but I do want to let go of what happened I don't want to feel like this. (on top of Angel Grove in a purple dress) is this the right thing to do?

Elizabeth: Yes Jessie jump let all your emotions go love, hate, sadness, anger just jump Jessie jump.

Jason: Jess don't it.

Tommy: Jessica.

Jessica: Let me go. (diving off)

Jason: Tyrannosaurs.

Tommy: Tigerzord. (flipping off the ledge) grab her Jason. (Jason grabbing Jessica and landing on their feet) Jessie wake up.

Elizabeth: Your messed up my plan.

Tommy: If your plan has anything to do with hurting my little sister you have another thing coming.

Elizabeth: Uh. (Tommy hitting her and the necklace coming off and her spirit stopping) what happened?

Jason: I bet Lord Zedd had her under the spell all this time to make Jess kill her self so it won't be linked to him.

Tommy: And he'll have a ranger out of his way. (picking Jessica up) let's go tell mom and dad.

Jason: Your going like that?

Tommy: Might as well they'll want to know how I saved her.

Jason: I'll go with you too man.

Tommy: Thanks.

Elizabeth: I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused you I don't know what I did but I am. (the sky lighting up)

Jason: Don't she look like Jess a little?

Tommy: Yeah she does.

Elizabeth: (John coming down) John.

Tommy: If that doesn't look like you I don't know what does.

John: Where were you?

Elizabeth: It doesn't matter let's go home oh and one thing. (giving Jessica the necklace) this goes to the rightful owner she's a powerful warrior that has powers she hasn't even tapped into yet.

Tommy: She's not my twin sister?

Elizabeth: Yes Tommy she is but she's the chosen one she has powers that Lord Zedd or Rita hasn't seen yet but that's why they wanted me to kill her.

Tommy: Thank you if Jess was conscious she'll say thank you too.

Elizabeth: It's okay. (brushing Jessica's long black hair) we must go.

John: Bye.

Jason: Bye. (leaving) let's get to the truth.

Tommy: Yeah look at her she sleeps like and angel.

Jason: Yeah she does.

Dad: Where is she? (a knock on the door) two rangers what I Jessie you found my daughter.

Mom: Thank you so much.

Jason: Ready bro?

Tommy: As I could?

Both: Power down.

Both: Tommy and Jason your rangers?

Tommy: And Jess, Kim, Billy, Zack, and Trini.

Dad: Tommy I.

Tommy: I know what your going to say dad yes I'm proud to be one I was hand selected out of millions of people that's something you should be proud and I need you not to tell anybody I'm or the rest that we're rangers.

Mom: Okay Tommy but what about Jess? (Jessica moaning)

Jessica: What happened?

Dad: Don't you scare me like that Jessica Camilla Oliver.

Jason: Camilla?

Mom: Ah don't let us get on you and your really middle name Jason.

Jason: I'll be quiet.

Jessica: I'm sorry I wasn't myself lately.

Dad: It's okay just don't scare me like that.

Jessica: I won't. (hugging them) Next Day Tommy: Hey guys you seen Jess?

Kimberly: You haven't seen her?

Tommy: No she was at home all day she said she had some things to do later on.

Trini: No.

Tommy: Guys Jason still likes Jess.

Zack: Tommy you can't help people like Jessica and Jason they'll have to learn some day. (Jason working out) see now he's just showing off thinking she's here.

Tommy: Hey man.

Jason: Hey where is she?

Tommy: I don't know. (Jessica walking in with a new look) Jessie?

Jessica: Hey guys.

Kimberly: You dyed your hair?

Jessica: What's wrong with brown hair you have brown hair?

Kimberly: But I thought you liked your long black hair like your brother.

Jessica: No offense Tommy but I'm tried of looking like my brother. (taking of her jacket)

Tommy: Go home.

Jessica: A belly shirt and some shorts wow Tommy go crazy where's Jason?

Billy: No don't beat him up.

Jessica: I'm not I'm going to talk to him in private and I'll know you guys are ears dropping.

All: We won't. (Jessica walking and her necklace shinning)

Tommy: I wonder what that means.

Kimberly: Don't get your hopes up Tommy okay.

Tommy: (kissing her) A brother could try right?

Jessica: (sitting down be side him) hey.

Jason: What happened to you?

Jessica: I woke up this morning and got tired of looking like Tommy so I changed dyed my hair, curled and went shopping.

Jason: Oh.

Jessica: Listen can we talk?

Jason: Sure.

Jessica: Outside.

Jason: Yeah. (walking out)

Zack: You think?

Trini: I don't know I guess we'll find out when we one of them come back.

Tommy: I guess your right Trini.

Jessica: I wanted to apologize for my actions lately for 2 weeks I couldn't control them.

Jason: I know Zordon told us yesterday when you went to sleep.

Jessica: Look Jason I don't hate you but I don't know if I can forgive you because you hurt me really bad.

Jason: I understand Jess and I'm sorry I never meant to I was just so mad.

Jessica: I was too and I met someone at the ranch a guy but I didn't do that to you.

Jason: Look now I realized I didn't want to hurt I just wanted to make you to feel what I was feeling because you went behind my back and made that decision without me.

Jessica: I only said that to get Tommy off my back he wasn't going to leave me alone until I said yes.

Jason: Why couldn't you tell me that?

Jessica: You got so mad and I did to I had to go cool off.

Jason: Look I'm sorry too for everything I put you through. (Walking through the parks) sandals?

Jessica: uh yeah my tennis shoes are in my knapsack in the back. (turning her back around and showing her purse and her other things and tennis shoes in there) wait time for them. (Taking them out and lacing them up and putting her cell phone in her purse)

Jason: So what's going to happened between us?

Jessica: I don't know Jason but I know what's going to happen to me.

Jason: What are you talking about?

Jessica: Well remember back in April when I signed up for the karate camp and the school I never thought I'll get in too in Arizona?

Jason: Yeah but.

Jessica: Well my junior year they want me so spend time there they want me to move they gave me a scholarship for basketball, karate, horseback riding, and singing and dancing.

Jason: But that means.

Jessica: I won't be here the rest of the summer and I have to go in three weeks because they want me to move me stuff to the dorms and get me books and schedules and meet the teachers and stuff.

Jason: So when are you coming back is this question?

Jessica: That's the deal I don't know all I know that I have to go and my parents and Tommy thinks it's a good thing for me too.

Jason: But what about your job here and the others what about?

Jessica: You I didn't think you cared.

Jason: How did you?

Jessica: One of my powers remember?

Jason: Jess I love you of course I care about you I want to be with you again.

Jessica: I'm not ready for another relationship and I'll be away from here I don't want you to feel tied down when I leave.

Jason: I won't I promise.

Jessica: Your making this harder than it is Jason.

Jason: Well how am I your leaving?

Jessica: You act like I won't come back and maybe you'll find another girl instead of me Jase.

Jason: Okay.

Jessica: I was thinking we could be friends again.

Jason: Sure we can be friends.

Jessica: Good. (watch beeping) Oh dance class Jase I got to go.

Jason: Okay I'll tell Tommy and the others.

Jessica: Thanks. (kissing him on the cheek) bye.

Jason: Jason remember she's just your friend now.

Tommy: (Jason walking back in) man.

Jason: Hey she's gone to dance classes.

Zack: What happened?

Jason: Well in three weeks Jessica is going Arizona high school for her junior year they gave her a scholarship for basketball, karate, horseback riding, singing and dancing.

Billy: Jason.

Jason: Yeah and she wants us to stay friend she's not ready for another relationship with anybody. I really messed up didn't I?

Tommy: Man Jess will be back she's just acting like that cause she needs to find a way to come back and you'll be there and you two will get back together.

Jason: I guess so she said even if she was ready she couldn't go with me because she didn't want me to feel tied down.

Kimberly: It'll be okay.

Lord Zedd: Uh now I need a plan.

Rita: Shut up Zedd. 


	6. The Birthday Celebration Part One

Mighty Morphin Power Ranger "The Birthday Celebration Part One"

Tommy: Happy Birthday J.

Jessica: Happy B-day T.

Mom: So what are you guys doing?

Tommy/Jessica: Hang out with Jayce/Kim and Zack/Angela and Billy/Trini.

Dad: Can you stop doing that we get your twins.

Both: Sorry dad you ready.

Jessica: (taking the key) I'm driving.

Tommy: (taking the keys from Jessica) That's not fair you drove yesterday.

Jessica: (taking the keys from Tommy) I didn't drive the whole day because you stranded me yesterday to take Kim to the movies.

Tommy: (taking the key back) SO you could use exercise.

Jessica: (Taking the keys back) The movies was down the street you and her could have walked.

Tommy: (taking the keys back) So you could have to.

Jessica: I did and that's why. (taking the keys from) I'm driving. (walking out)

Tommy: Mom, dad.

Dad: She made good points.

Tommy: You always side with her.

Mom: She's responsible remember the party.

Tommy: I was hoping your forgot about that.

Mom: Yeah.

Tommy: Fine.

Jessica: Hah-hah.

Tommy: Whatever just be glad your turning 17 and that I don't have to hurt you.

Jessica: (laughing) that's funny bro.

Tommy: I'm going to miss you.

Jessica: I won't be missing you I'll be happy.

Tommy: Jess I.

Jessica: Just playing bro you really don't think I can have a lot of fun without my twin now can I? (getting out the car)

Kimberly: Hi Tommy.

Tommy: Hey Kim. (hugging her)

Kimberly: Happy birthday.

Jessica: Treat me like I'm invisible why don't you?

Kimberly: Okay ready Tommy?

Jessica: How about I leave you two alone.

Kimberly: I'm playing Jess happy birthday to you too.

Jessica: Aw now I feel so special.

Kimberly: You will after you see what Jason got you.

Jessica: He still want me to go with him?

Trini: Hey you two happy birthday.

Jessica: Thank you.

Zack: Oh birthday boy and girl this is very good you know since our little Jessica is leaving us in a few.

Jessica: Man I forgot about that.

Billy: Hey guys.

Jessica: Hey Billy.

Billy: By the way Ernie is looking for you he heard about your singing talents.

Jessica: Tommy.

Tommy: Okay he might said he needed a singer for the party and I volunteered.

Jessica: Meaning you singing not me at my own party?

Tommy: Hey it'll be okay.

Jason: Hey you seen the guys.

Ernie: Their outside.

Kimberly: Come on.

Jason: Hey. (Jessica walking pass him to her seat) what was that?

Tommy: She's not mad at you she's mad at me.

Jessica: I have every right to.

Tommy: Whatever Jess.

Jessica: Don't whatever me Thomas James Oliver just for you to know tonight sleep with one eye open okay.

Zack: Whole name dude I don't think she's playing.

Jessica: Finally someone gets me when I want to hurt Tommy.

Kimberly: Join the group.

Tommy: What is it ganging up on me today?

Billy: NO that's tomorrow today's is your b-day.

Tommy: And I don't want my twin to be mad at me on our birthday. (giving her puppy-dogs eyes)

Jessica: Doesn't work on me because I made them and showed you how to do that.

Kimberly: So that's who I have to thank for teaching him that.

Jessica: He wanted to learn so I showed him.

Jason: Jess can I talk to you.

Jessica: UH sure what?

Jason: I was wondering what did you really want for your birthday.

Jessica: Uh isn't that a little too late you know.

Jason: Hah, hah that's very funny.

Jessica: I was just saying you know.

Jason: Whatever but really what do you want?

Jessica: It doesn't matter as long as it's nice. (winking at him and laughing)

Jason: Don't worry it will be nice okay.

Jessica: Okay if it isn't I let. (Matt walking by and winking at her) Matt handle it.

Jason: So you two are an item or something?

Jessica: No I'm his tutor and he's over protective of me.

Jason: More than Tommy?

Jessica: Worst.

Jason: OH really need help?

Jessica: I can handle myself he's harmless.

Jason: No getting him off your back.

Jessica: Jason not from you I know what your trying to do.

Jason: Do what?

Jessica: (whispering in his ear) You know what. (walking off)

Tommy: Hey.

Jessica: Hi. (Walking back in)

Jason: Can I actually love her more that I do?

Tommy: It's possible.

Rita: Can't we mess their birthday plans.

Zedd: (thinking to his self) Why couldn't that purple ranger have to be good she'll make a better wife that Rita.

Rita: Can you hear me.

Lord Zedd: I'm thinking now leave.

Rita: Okay.

Ernie: Are you going to do it?

Jessica: Yes I will okay Ernie.

Ernie: Thank you Jess.

Jason: What?

Jessica: Tommy signed me up to sing at the party.

Jason: You sing?

Jessica: Hah-hah very funny. (morphers ringing) Not on my Birthday.

Jason: You got Jason.

Alpha: The others need your help.

Jessica: we're on our way. (looking around) Coast clear.

Jason: It's Morphin Time.

Jessica: Stegosaurs.

Jason: Tyrannosaurs.

Goldar: Oh did we hurt your birthday plans rangers?

Jessica: Don't worry your not. (fighting with them and the putties)

Tommy: Fake out.

Jessica: Fine then. (running up the tree and sticking to the tree and the putties coming) hi. (kicking them and landing)

Kimberly: Power bow. (hitting Goldar)

Goldar: Pink ranger is not going to hurt me.

Jessica: This is will. (hitting him with the sword)

Goldar: I'll be back.

Jessica: Okay.

Zack: What's wrong b-day girl.

Jessica: Nothing just think about it this might be my last birthday with everyone together.

Trini: Jessie we might not be together but we'll be near.

Billy: Yeah.

Jessica: Okay guys I might need to get ready.

Tommy: I got to go get the rest of the gifts at the house keys.

Jessica: Don't scratch my baby.

Tommy: Whatever.

Jessica: Bye.

Matt: Hey.

Jessica: hey.

Matt: Happy birthday.

Jessica: Thanks.

Matt: Can I give you my present now before you run away like last time?

Jessica: I guess so. (Jason coming in with boxes and seeing Jessica and Matt)

Jason: Hey Jess.

Jessica: I got to go. (Matt grabbing her hand) let go?

Matt: Why so that jerk can hurt you again?

Jessica: Why don't you get away from me? (Jessica pulling back and Jason dropping the boxes and running over) let go.

Matt: No tonight your mines. (turning into Lord Zedd) you really think I was a real teenager?

Jessica: Uh. (kicking him in the side and him letting her go) No wonder I felt useless around you.

Lord Zedd: I used you and your suppose to be mine like Elizabeth was years ago but John had to take her that's when I made him break up with her but only she died over a broken heart.

Jason: (kicking him in the chest) You okay?

Jessica: Yeah thanks. (blushing thinking to herself) why am I blushing over Jason?

Jason: (wipping his hands off) here. (pulling her up and going back to medial times) where are we?

Jessica: No actually it is what do you have on? (Jessica laughing at him in tights)

Jason: At least my chest isn't exposed in that dress. (Jessica looking down) happy I need some more clothes?

Jessica: So not wait here. (going up to a cart) may I please have this cloak I mean I am so cold. (stretching and yawning) and tired I'm a guest at the castle I was really hoping you'll show me the person in charge.

Boy: (drooling as Jessica walked around) My father told me to stay at the carts.

Jessica: Just for a few seconds. (showing puppy-dogs eyes and rubbing his arm) please just for a little girl like me it isn't safe in this parts especially dressed like this.

Jason: What is she doing? (Jessica laughing)

Boy: Okay just for a few to show you the way to the castle and here you go milady. (helping her put the cloak on and giving him his arm)

Jessica: Wow you are so strong.

Boy: (blushing) well I do lift hay everyday.

Jessica: It's paying off really well. I was thinking maybe I could give you a gift for helping me.

Boy: No helping a pretty lady like you is enough.

Jessica: Not for me it isn't.

Jason: Hurry up.

Boy: I can't go I'm sorry my father just called me.

Jessica: Just show me how to get there.

Boy: Take that walkway all the way up to the forest but be careful it is dangerous.

Jessica: Thank you sir and the token of my gratitude. (pushing him in the bushes and showing him her breast and him fainting and taking his clothes) Don't buy the pretty girl act man. (coming out the bushes)

Jason: What did you do?

Jessica: Well my mother said use everything to your advantage so I finally found some way to use my curves and hips and chest to my will here. (giving him the clothes) hurry up before drool boy here wakes up.

Jason: How did you?

Jessica: Let's just say it's something I have that you don't.

Jason: I don't appreciate you flashing people you don't know your breast Jess.

Jessica: Wow your worried about me that's a first.

Jason: We don't know where we are you could get hurt like that okay.

Jessica: Fine next time I'll ask for permission to show my chest Jason let's go.

Jason: So did you actually like that guy?

Jessica: If you pay attention and saw who he is and who he will be come in the future you know I wouldn't have.

Jason: (Walking up the trail) Who is he then?

Jessica: Billy.

Jason: Wait you flashed Billy.

Jessica: Just kidding it was Bulk.

Jason: Oh like that was better.

Jessica: No I think it was him or was it Zack?

Jason: Your swooning over Zack now?

Jessica: No too light that got to be Skull's ancestors.

Jason: Like that is making this whole conversation any better.

Jessica: Aw your jealous.

Jason: No I'm not.

Jessica: Yes you are.

Jason: Look if we get back from where ever we are promise me one thing.

Jessica: What?

Jason: Uh you won't tell the guys I was in tights.

Jessica: See I thought that was actually a romantic moment that could have sparked something back together or something.

Jason: Why would we do that?

Jessica: Well maybe because I still like you that's why oh and your too stupid to see the signs I been giving you.

Jason: Signs what signs.

Jessica: Just like when I was over there I kept looking at you and blushing but no you did nothing you didn't even look jealous okay and when Matt or Lord Zedd or who ever he is when he came around you never said a word even when I asked you something oh and especially all those shorts to spar with you guys didn't mean a thing to you, you didn't even look at me Jason I guess I was right about you, you really did mean to hurt me huh? (running up the trail)

Jason: Jess I wait come back. (Jessica running) Jessica

Warrior#1: What's a pretty thing like you doing in the woods alone dressed like that.

Warrior#2: Yeah you don't want any want to grab you.

Warrior#3: Glad you met us because I mean someone could hurt you.

Jessica: Who are you?

Warrior#4: We are the four warrior of the forest and I must say you look very pretty. (walking up towards her)

Jessica: What do you want? (back into the tree)

Warrior#1: (coming and grabbing her waist and turning back human) easy you.

Jessica: Let me go.

Warrior#2: Hey I want to be first.

Warrior#3: Don't worry all of us will get a chance with her. (Jessica hitting him the first one)

Warrior#1: Ow! See we were going to take it easy on you but now it's going to hurt worst. (John kicking him) what?

John: You okay?

Jessica: (speaking in sarcasm) Yeah I'm fine so fine that these warriors are helping me out.

John: If you keep talking like that I won't help you out.

Jessica: So I can handle myself.

John: Lead the way then.

Jessica: Fine. (running into the tree and tornado kicking him in the mouth) that's what you get one down three to go.

Warrior#1: You'll pay. (fighting with her and Jessica flipping over his head and kicking him in the back)

Jessica: Let's go.

Warrior#2: Hyah. (kicking her in the stomach)

Jessica: Help?

John: Apologize.

Jessica: I won't. (Hitting the warrior in his head and grabbing his arm breaking it and flipping him over) come on. (doing a jump and a split in the air and kicking him doing the scissor kick to both of them)

Warrior#1: You won't win.

Jessica: Look I'm sorry okay just help.

John: finally. (running and punching him in the stomach and backs together surrounded by the two) double team?

Jessica: Sure. (both of them kicking him and John kicking him) watch out. (Jessica flipping over John back hitting him in the chest) the other one. (John hitting him)

John: Over the wall. (Jessica running and flipping in the cradle that John made with his hands over Warrior#1 head and John and Jessica both kicking him) you okay?

Jessica: Am I okay, am I okay we could have been through with these things but you wanted to be head strong and everything and you know what I don't know why I like you again because your so stubborn and stuck in your ways and you know what I. (John pushing her against the tree, pinning her hands on the tree and kissing her and Jessica fighting the kiss but stopped and pushed John's hands away and putting them on his neck and John putting her leg on his hip and holding her waist and a arrow coming straight towards them and hit the tree and both of them looking at it and looking at the owner)

Matthew: Elizabeth finally I been looking everywhere for you and your with John huh?

Jessica: Excuse me?

Matthew: Your brother told me to get you remember your twin and I knew you had to be out here causing trouble with John as you can see me and John are not suppose to fall for your charm but John thought here other wise. (hitting him)

Jessica: John?

John: Yeah John. Elizabeth.

Jessica: Where's Jason?

Both: Who?

Jessica: I got to go find him. (pushing John away) and another thing you shouldn't push on a lady like that John.

Matthew: Wow feisty you can't stay away.

John: I don't know that doesn't feel like Elizabeth.

Matthew: Feel how do you know how she feel John?

John: Don't ask.

Matthew: You didn't?

John: No she pushed me away before I could get her top button un-button.

Matthew: If Aaron finds about you and Elizabeth he's going kill you.

John: With a body and kiss like that I'll take my chances.

Matthew: And get killed.

John: Hey Lizzie I.

Jessica: Don't like it okay.

John: See you didn't say that last night.

Jessica: Well I'm saying it now. (stomping on his toe)

John: Ow! Have you ever thought your too strong for a girl you know that right.

Jessica: Whatever okay.

John: You can say whatever all day long but I know how you feel about me. Remember you could have pushed me away and the tree just a few minutes ago but you chucked it up and kiss me so your saying you don't have any feelings for me? (John coming closer and pulling on her drawstring and pulling the front down) you developed since the last time I saw you. (kissing her neck and Jessica kicking him in the private parts) Ow!.

Jessica: Next time you want to get freaky with me think about this day John. (walking away and whispering) Jason, Jason? Jason? (somebody putting their hands around her mouth and pulling her back) who are you?

Jason: It's me.

Jessica: Uh. (kicking him)

Jason: Ow! Jessica. 

Jessica: Jason I'm so sorry I didn't mean it.

Jason: Tell that to it.

Jessica: Oh.

Jason: Why did you do that anyway?

Jessica: Because I thought you were John.

Jason: John.

Jessica: Yeah we're in the 19th century by the way with Elizabeth and John.

Jason: How did you know it was him and not me?

Jessica: Well I shouldn't tell you this.

Jason: What?

Jessica: Why didn't you help me with the warriors?

Jason: After you ran off I heard horses and instead of being caught I jumped in the bushes and you got attacked.

Jessica: Yeah I did with 4 warriors but John helped me.

Jason: He helped you?

Jessica: Yeah but I can't stand him he's so head strong I mean I don't understand what she sees in him he's repulsive he acts on hormones he's nothing like you Jason he tried to make out with me on a tree wait he is.

Jason: On a tree?

Jessica: Until Matthew you came.

Jason: Matthew.

Jessica: 19th century Zack.

Jason: Oh.

Jessica: We need to get out of here before he finds me.

Jason: what did you do to him?

Jessica: What I just did to you.

Jason: Uh that's your motto huh fight first ask question later.

Jessica: Maybe.

John: There you are. (pulling her up) stop don't.

Jessica: Leave me alone okay.

John: You really don't mean that do you?

Jessica: Look in my eyes I'm serious.

John: Aaron wants you back home and told me to keep an eye on you.

Jessica: Or other way around. (grabbing Jason and pushing him in the cape and invisible and sitting in the wagon with hay)

Jason: (whispering) Jess.

Jessica: Your invisible stay that way.

Jason: You did this?

Jessica: No the tooth fairy did.

John: How am I going to get her to go with me?

Matthew: You know she does listen to everything Aaron and Garret they say.

John: Aaron won't let me and you know that. (looking at her)

Jessica: I hate you know that.

Jason: Yeah I do know that.

Jessica: I mean what I said too.

Jason: I know.

Matthew: Zedd hid her John.

John: Okay. (pushing her in the hay and getting on top of her) you okay?

Jessica: Get off of me.

John: I can't trouble.

Jessica: Fight then.

John: I can't even fight them. (getting punched) ouch stop hitting me.

Jessica: I didn't. (whispering) John you know what I do like you.

John: You do?

Jessica: Yeah I do.

Matthew: Hey.

Lord Zedd: Where is she?

Matthew: She who?

Lord Zedd: Elizabeth.

Matthew: I haven't seen her since this morning sir I'm serious.

Lord Zedd: I can check the back then.

John: Your serious.

Jessica: Yeah I am. (looking over and seeing Jason reflection)

John: Meet me in the war room when we get there okay.

Jessica: Okay.

Warrior: No there sir.

Lord Zedd: I will find her.

Elizabeth: Okay.

Jessica: Okay. (turning him back and seeing Jason crying) are you crying?

Jason: No one of the hay got in my eye.

Jessica: Oh really?

Jason: So what's going on with you and John huh?

Jessica: Nothing okay.

Elizabeth: Aaron where are you? (being pulled in another room) what do you want John?

John: Remember I told you to meet me in the war room that was half and hour ago.

Elizabeth: I don't remember.

John: Look I really like you so why don't you give me a chance?

Elizabeth: Because the reason I won't give you a chance is because I can't Lord Zedd is after me and I don't need a relationship.

John: Or is it something else you giving mixed signals and I don't know if some of them are true or what's fake. (the door opening) perfect just perfect.

Aaron: There you two are.

Jessica: Yeah us.

Jason: Yep here.

Aaron: Why did you run off this morning Elizabeth.

Jessica: Fresh air I had to clear my mind.

Regular Time Tommy: Man where are you guys?

Kimberly: The party started where are they?

Tommy: I don't know. (morphers ringing) you got Tommy.

Alpha: Jessica and Jason are gone.

Zack: What do you mean gone?

Zordon: Lord Zedd has sent them in a time warp we're trying to figure out where they are now.

Tommy: Her birthday he pulls this almost leading up to her leaving for Arizona and he pulls this. (punching the wall)

Kimberly: Calm down Tommy.

Tommy: I don't know if I can look guys enjoy the party I'm going home.

Trini: Tommy.

Zack: Wait man.

Billy: That's not helping out here.

19th century Aaron: What's up with you two?

Garret: No telling.

Aaron: Your right did you two?

Both: Ew! No with her/him no way in a million years.

Aaron: Well that's great. (hugging Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: Who are you hugging Aaron?

Aaron: Elizabeth? (looking back at her and the girl in his arm and pushing her over to Elizabeth)

John: Wow. (looking at Jason and imitating a mirror)

Matthew: What's going on here?

Aaron: One out of the two groups are imposters. (taking out his sword) and I'm going to find out.  
To Be Continued 


	7. The Birthday Celebration Part Two

Mighty Morphin Power Ranger "The Birthday Celebration Part Two"

Jessica: Look just calm down.

Aaron: It's Lord Zedd I know it is.

Jason: No we're from the future.

Jessica: Yeah.

Matthew: How can we prove that?

Jessica: Well explain why we look like each other?

Garret: She's right.

Aaron: Great I have to watch for you too huh?

Jessica: Why I mean I can handle my self.

Aaron: (grabbing her) not here.

Jessica: (flipping him over) I don't even let Tommy touch me.

Matthew: Tommy?

Jessica: Twin brother.

Garret: Well they have black hair and you have brown hair.

Jessica: I changed it.

Matthew: And he can pass as John's twin.

Elizabeth: Wait your.

Jessica: Shush.

Elizabeth: Come on. (grabbing her) how did you change it?

Jessica: Well I need dye.

Elizabeth: You mean like tie-dye.

Jessica: Yeah you want me to color yours?

Elizabeth: Yeah I'm tired of looking like Aaron.

Jason: So.

John: So that was Jessica I kissed huh?

Jason: Pretty much.

Matthew: Okay you guys are going to stay here until we found how to get you back.

Jessica: So you stay here with all of these boys huh?

Elizabeth: Pretty much.

Jessica: I understand how you feel too I mean my brother's friends are always hanging around me.

Elizabeth: But I do have girl that's my friend.

Jessica: I do too their names are Kimberly and Trini.

Elizabeth: Well my friends name are Kara and Tabitha.

Jessica: Done. (taking the towel off and long brown hair coming out) we look just a like.

Elizabeth: How about we play a trick on John and Jason.

Jessica: Okay wait we're dressed different.

Elizabeth: Here. (giving her another dress and boots) all right let's go.

John: Lizzie?

Elizabeth: Down here.

John: Your not Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Yeah I am.

John: Your hair is brown.

Jessica: So.

John: Wow.

Jessica: So which is which John?

Elizabeth: Am I Jessica or Elizabeth?

John: (pointing to Elizabeth) your Jessica and the other one is Jessica.

Both: Nope.

John: Other way around then.

Both: Nope.

John: Uh Jason.

Jason: Yeah.

John: Which is Jessica?

Jason: Let's see. (walking around and hitting both of them on the butt and both of them punching him) ouch.

John: Yep.

Matthew: That's Elizabeth and that's Jess.

Jessica: That's not fair.

Matthew: Why did you dye your hair?

Elizabeth: Something to do let's go.

Jessica: okay.

Jason: Ugh.

Matthew: They are twins.

John: Yeah you go with Jess?

Jason: Not anymore.

John: What do you mean?

Jason: Nothing it's just.

John: What?

Jason: Well I kind of like cheated on her.

John: (hitting him) cheating on something like that?

Jason: Hey we were going through things I mean being a power ranger won't help your relationship the most okay.

John: Uh-huh.

Kara: Elizabeth where are you?

Tabitha: Yeah.

Elizabeth: Right here like my new hairstyle?

Kara: You changed the color?

Elizabeth: Yeah and I got someone you would like to meet.

Tabitha: Okay who is it?

Elizabeth: Jess come out. (Jessica coming out) this is me in the future life.

Kara: Wow you two look like twins.

Elizabeth: She's the one who changed my hair color.

Kara: Okay let's go.

Jessica: Where are we going?

Tabitha: come on.

Lord Zedd: Another one huh good.

Jessica: Shopping for groceries?

Kara: We need groceries.

Elizabeth: And you see all those people we have to feed in the house?

Jessica: Fine give me the list.

Elizabeth: All right I'm going to get spices and the meat and you get fresh produce.

Jessica: Fruit too?

Elizabeth: Yeah thanks Jess.

Jessica: Okay. (walking around with the basket with the list and humming) nice tomatoes.

Lord Zedd: Only best for beauties like you.

Jessica: Excuse me?

Lord Zedd: I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself? I'm Peter.

Jessica: Well I'm Jessica I must finish I'm sorry.

Lord Zedd: Let me at least help you.

Jessica: Uh well my brother does like me to talk to stranger.

Lord Zedd: Listen to your brother all the time.

Jessica: Maybe.

Jason: Jess there you go let's go.

Lord Zedd: John?

Jason: No Jason let's go. (leading her over to the flowers)

Lord Zedd: Another one to destroy good. (snapping his fingers and getting an apple and shinning it and putting it on the top) you will be mine Jessica. (walking away)

Jessica: Apples 7 of them. (putting all of them in)

Jason: Come on.

Jessica: Wait Elizabeth's in the butcher shop..

Jason: Come on.

Jessica: UH.

Jason: Can I have an apple?

Jessica: Sure. (giving him one and Jason biting into it) hungry much?

Jason: Me and John was training.

Jessica: OH okay.

Jason: (seeing Elizabeth and the spell working) wow.

Jessica: Jason what's wrong?

Jason: (dropping the basket) nothing. (running over to her) you need any help?

Elizabeth: Uh sure.

Jessica: Okay I'm going.

Next Day Jessica: Oh. (lifting weights)

John: Where's Elizabeth?

Jessica: With Sir-Romance-A lot.

John: Who?

Jessica: Jason the faggot. (putting them back on)

John: You lift them like nothing.

Jessica: It easy it's only 4.

John: 3 pounds.

Jessica: Well never mind.

John: If you see Lizzie tell her I need to talk to her.

Jessica: Sure.

Jason: I really don't want to leave.

Elizabeth: Oh okay. (Jason leaning in) what about Jessica?

Jason: what about her?

Elizabeth: Don't you two go together?

Jason: No. (kissing her and Jessica seeing them)

Elizabeth: Jess it's not the way it seems.

Jessica: Yeah right. (running in)

Aaron: (Jessica running the hall and Aaron grabbing her shoulders) Hey Jess what's wrong?

Jessica: (snatching from him) Ask your sister.

Aaron: Jess. (walking down the hall)

Elizabeth: Have you seen Jess?

Garret: Down the hall.

Elizabeth: Okay. (knocking on the door) Jess.

Jessica: Leave me alone.

Elizabeth: I didn't mean to kiss him I didn't know you liked him like that.

Jessica: (opening the door) Well I did you have him now don't you?

Elizabeth: Don't be like that Jess.

Jessica: Why not you're the only one who understands me who gets me but you didn't understand I liked Jason.

Elizabeth: I wasn't planning on that Jess I.

Jessica: Talk to the hand cause the face is not hearing it.

Elizabeth: What?

Jessica: Uh. (grabbing her stuff)

John: She's mine.

Jason: Well it doesn't look like it I mean.

John: Whatever. (fighting and Jessica stepping over them and getting her cloak) Jess where are you going?

Jessica: (pulling her hair up) I'm leaving okay.

Elizabeth: Jess.

Jessica: No you have two boys here Elizabeth what's here from me?

Elizabeth: Don't go.

Jessica: Bye.

Lord Zedd: It's working. (Jessica running into him) are you okay?

Jessica: I'm so sorry Peter?

Lord Zedd: Yeah you look like you been crying?

Jessica: It's something you wouldn't understand.

Lord Zedd: Okay. (wiping his hands on her face)

Jessica: I really like you oh my gosh I didn't say that I just met you but I never had feelings like this.

Lord Zedd: Me either. (wiping his hands again)

Jessica: My husband. (grabbing his hand with hers) we need to go back to the castle so I can get this ugly clothing off of me.

Lord Zedd: My exact thinking.

To Be Continued 


	8. The Birthday Celebration Part Three

Mighty Morphin Power Ranger "The Birthday Celebration Part Three"

Elizabeth: (seeing them fighting) guys stop.

Jason: Why he's trying to still you.

John: Me it's you.

Elizabeth: Jessica's missing she left.

Jason: So.

Elizabeth: So she's your friend.

Jason: UH. (hearts leaving) what happened?

John: You don't remember?

Jason: No.

Elizabeth: You bit an apple, you fell in love with the next person you see which was me and you kissed me, Jessica saw and she ran away no telling where she is.  
Present Tommy: Uh where are you?

Kimberly: Hey we will find them no matter.

Zack: Yeah you know how Jessica is she's not going to give up.

Past Jessica: This is more like it.

Lord Zedd: You look beautiful.

Jessica: You really think?

Lord Zedd: Why wouldn't I?

Jessica: I don't know. (putting her hands around his neck).

Lord Zedd: Not now Jessica after the party.

Jessica: (pouting) Are you sure?

Lord Zedd: I'm very sure my queen.

Jessica: Okay. (kissing his cheek) I have to put on my makeup I'll be out later.

Lord Zedd: Take all the time you need.

Matthew: Maybe Lord Zedd has her in the dungeons.

Aaron: Meaning we need to get in there unnoticed.

Kara: Oh my job.

Jason: What?

John: Kara's good at make-up and things girls only do.

Elizabeth: Now's not the time come on we have to save her now.

Tabitha: Yeah Elizabeth is right.

John: Let's get going then.

Soldiers: My lord when is the queen making her entrance the guest are getting restless.

Lord Zedd: Get more food, and music as long as it takes.

Soldiers: Yes my lord. (walking away)

John: Okay this way.

Jason: All right we split up to look for her Kara and Tabitha you look in the other rooms. Matthew and Aaron go through the hallways Garret and Elizabeth you check the dungeons and I'll search through the party to see if anyone saw her, John keep towards upstairs. Elizabeth keep your face and hair covered at all times.

Elizabeth: Fine let's go. (all of them leaving)

Jason: Come on Jess where are you?

Lord Zedd: Now presenting my wife Jessica. (Jessica walking out)

Jason: No!

Lord Zedd: These are the generals of my armies dear.

Jessica: Hello I'm charmed to meet you.

General: Well you got a good one I'm proud of you.

Lord Zedd: Thank you.

General: Zedd yes.

Jessica: Are we going to dance sweetie?

Lord Zedd: I can't right now baby I have to talk.

Jason: (covering his eyes) Lord Zedd I will take her for the dance?

Lord Zedd: Who are you again sir?

Jason: Rain your personal guard for your lovely queen here.

Lord Zedd: Okay. (whispering in his ear) if something happens to her I will report you for treason.

Jason: I understand my lord.

Lord Zedd: Good Jessica save the last dance for me?

Jessica: Sure sweetie. (Jason leading her to the dance floor)

Jason: Why are you doing this exactly?

Jessica: What are you talking about?

Jason: Marrying Lord Zedd isn't community service.

Jessica: I love him anyway.

Jason: Not from what I was told.

Jessica: Well you were told wrong information Rain.

Jason: (whispering in her ear) Rain is not my name.

Jessica: So your just tricked my husband into letting me dance with you?

Jason: I couldn't just let you sit there in all your glory and not let your feet touch the floor.

Jessica: Quite a charmer huh?

Jason: From what I was told. (spinning her around) run away with me?

Jessica: Your just being pathetic now why would I want to leave all this?

Jason: Another man in mind?

Jessica: No not even for another man I love my husband.

Jason: Not what people say.

Jessica: (laughing) I told you don't believe what people say?

Jason: Well what can you tell me about this Jason character then?

Jessica: I never heard of the name.

Jason: Are you sure because he seems to know you.

Jessica: I don't know what your talking about.

Jason: You don't. (dipping her down and removing his eye piece) you don't know what I'm talking about now Jess?

Jessica: My name is Jessica that's all and I do not know you. (trying to walk away and Jason pulling her back) Do I need to call my husband over here?

Jason: Well if I can beat him in our time I can surely beat him here.

Jessica: Uh-huh.

Jason: Jess why, why would you go to him?

Jessica: He can give me more than you can every give me and besides I thought you wanted Elizabeth anyway?

Jason: I was under a spell. (seeing Matthew and Aaron and pointing to her and those two running down) Jess you know how I feel about you?

Jessica: Not anymore even if you do send me back I would always love him and I'm leaving anyway.

Jason: I don't care I know you love me.

Jessica: Like is the term no not even that a crush. (Matthew and Aaron grabbing her) let go of me.

Aaron: Sorry Jess but this is for your own good. (splashing glitter on her)

Jessica: Uh my head what happened? (seeing Jason) I hate you. (walking away)

Jason: So it wasn't his spell that made her hate me.

Matthew: I'm sorry to say that though.

Lord Zedd: Where's is my wife? (walking up and seeing them) intruders get them. (Soldiers running towards them)

Jessica: Uh.

Elizabeth: Jess you're here. (hugging her)

Jessica: Elizabeth I need to breath.

Garret: Kara, Tabitha, Jason, John, Matthew and Aaron are captured they took them.

Jessica: Well we're going to get them back and it's a long shot but I got to get my other team members.

Garret: Team members what are you?

Elizabeth: She's a ranger Garret.

Garret: Really?

Jessica: Yeah let's see Elizabeth can you help me and I'm sorry.

Elizabeth: Yes and you don't have to say your sorry.

Jessica: Thanks keep focus on Angel Grove 1993 okay?

Elizabeth: Okay. (focusing) I got them but how do we get them here.

Jessica: Ranger powers pull Garret give me your power abductor.

Garret: Here but I don't see.

Jessica: Watch It's Morphin Time. (putting the power abductor on top of the morpher)Tigerzord, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, come. (a portal opening and all the rangers coming out) yes I did it.

Tommy: Jess. (grabbing her and hugging) you okay your not hurt?

Jessica: No but we the real reason I called you here is to help the others.

Zack: What others?

Jessica: Jason, Kara, Tabitha, Matthew, Aaron, and John.

Kimberly: Jess who are they?

Jessica: Kara is Kimberly past life, Tabitha is Trini's past life, Matthew is Zack's past life, Aaron is Tommy's past life and John is Jason's past life.

Billy: Where's mine?

Jessica: Behind me.

Garret: Hi.

Billy: Hi.

Elizabeth: We have to go now Jess.

Tommy: You two look like twins and the last time I saw you, you had black hair like Jess hair used to be.

Jessica: I'll dye it later but we have to go ready It's Morphin Time Stegosaurs.

Tommy: Tigerzord.

Zack: Mastodon .

Kimberly: Pterodactyl.

Billy: Triceratops.

Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger.

Garret: Wow that is cool.

Elizabeth: We'll get through with this come on. (all of them running and soldiers coming up) Jess you're the only one who knows how to get them.

Jessica: All right here power down. (powering down) take my morpher okay say It's Morphin Time and Stegosaurs you get to be in the lime of the fire now.

Elizabeth: Okay go.

Jessica: All right.

Elizabeth: It's Morphin Time. Stegosaurs. Wow I

Garret: Fight.

Jessica: (running down there and seeing the hole) man.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: Uh.(Starting from the other hallway and running straight and jumping and swinging on the lamp and flipping down) Uh okay guys I'm going to get you out.

Lord Zedd: Such a pretty girl no beautiful woman really want to waste your life on these worthless creatures. (Jessica looking at him and looking at them) if you team up with me see what you can be. (seeing Jessica ruling the earth and everything) join me Jessica you don't have to worry about stress from any one just come on with me. (holding out his hands)

Jason: Jess don't do it.

Kara: Yeah we're your family.

Jessica: Yeah that's why I have to do what I have to do Lord Zedd. (giving him, her hand and him pushing her in) I'm sorry. (going into the pit)

Jason: Jessica. You.

Lord Zedd; I what all of you are going to join her anyway let the line go.

Jessica: I wouldn't do that if I was you.

Lord Zedd: I saw you. (Jessica coming up in a white dress)

Zordon: This is your calling Jessica you're a princess of a far land you're the protector of your planet earth even though Earth isn't ruled by kings and queens you will always be princess of earth you will never die you will only be reborn to the next stage are you ready to take on the duties that comes with being a power ranger and a princess of earth? (holding out her staff)

Jessica: Yes I do. (grabbing the staff and a white gulf of white grabbing her)

Lord Zedd: No Zordon you wouldn't do that?

Zordon: It is her destiny.

Jessica: (clothes changing her hair coming back as black as once before and into one big long braid and a skirt coming up and a shirt and boots) miss me much?

Lord Zedd: Your not the ancient.

Jessica: Yeah I am Ancient warrior princess of earth you have no chance Zedd here or in the future.

Lord Zedd: There is a reason why my future self brought you here your suppose to serve with me. (lunging at her and Jessica flipping out the way) stay still.

Jessica: Fine water blast. (hitting him dead in his chest) stage two. (putting the staff in her holder and coming out with an arrow and bow) bye. (shooting him and going into the pit) to let you guys go. (waving her hand and the others gentle coming down and rocks coming) not time to rest guys we have to get the guest out of here.

Jason: Okay It's Morphin Time Tyrannosaurs.

Tommy: Jess what I?

Jessica: Fill you in later just help get the guest it's going to collapse go. (people running) okay maybe I can stall for time. (her gem glowing out of her staff into her hands) okay earth power descend. (gem glowing and holding the walls up struggling) guys I can keep this up much longer.

Jason: Jessica. (the walls coming down and hitting her) No. (the whole castle coming down) uh. (digging through the rocks and Tommy putting his hand on his shoulder) no.

Tommy: It's going to be okay Jason I.

Jason: No you don't understand I made a huge mistake and she doesn't know how I feel about her.

Jessica: Why don't you tell me? (coughing moving the rock)

Jason: Jess power down. (running towards her) hey.

Jessica: Jason right?

Jason: No stuff Jess. (her clothes changing into a white dress and the staff going in as a tiara) princess of earth huh?

Jessica: I always knew I was weird.

Jason: But you're the cute kind of weird. (helping her up)

Kimberly: Jessica. (hugging her) wow I love your clothes.

Jessica: Uh thanks I guess.

Tommy: Can someone please tell us what's going on?

Zordon: (Jessica opening her mouth) I think I can tell you.

Jessica: Guys this is Zordon, Zordon your future rangers.

Zordon: Jessica is princess of the earth the protector of her powers of earth and any other ranger powers she has.

Jessica: Simpler terms I get my princess powers from the natural elements of earth not hand made like our powers we have dinosaurs just like that but only earthed powered.

Zack: So you're a ranger and a princess of earth.

Jessica: Yeah. (Billy touching her scar) Ouch. (healing up) whoa.

Billy: Fascinating.

Jessica: (turning to Elizabeth) you knew this all along you're the one who brought us here aren't you?

Elizabeth: Yeah I did but I wasn't planning on him to come too it was suppose to be on your birthday and since the powers were lost here I sent you to come get the powers and your worthy to have them. (giving her morpher) and to be call Stegosaurs ranger.

Jessica: Thank you.

Elizabeth: Don't mention it. (her hair changing) you did this?

Jessica: Yeah we do look better in black don't we?

Elizabeth: Yeah.

Zack: Hate to cute the love fest but how do we get home?

Jessica: That's an easy question. (waving her hand and a portal coming out) go through.

Tommy: See you.

Aaron: You are me Tommy.

Jessica: No you make our name a bad one just go.

Tommy: Fine princess. (Jessica pushing him in)

Jessica: It was nice meeting us well.

Aaron: We know.

Jessica: Okay.

John: wait can I?

Elizabeth: Pay back.

Jessica: What are you talking about? (John kissing her for 10 seconds and pulling her back) what was that?

Elizabeth: Well since we're going together now.

Jessica: You are?

John: (grabbing Elizabeth's waist) yeah we are she told me that I kiss you since she kissed Jason.

Jessica: Guys me and Jason are.

All: Never going together we get it go.

Jessica: Bye.

All: Bye. (Jessica walking through the portal and closing and the portal ending up in 1993)

Jessica: Change. (snapping her finger and white shorts, and purple low cut shirt)

Everybody: Happy birthday too you, happy birthday too you happy birthday to Tommy and Jessica happy birthday to you. (everybody clapping)

Zack: I.

Jessica: Changed times a few minutes after we were kidnapped.

Mom: Oh you changed your hair color back.

Jessica: Yeah I did.

Dad: Come here. (grabbing Jessica and picking her up) nice necklace.

Jessica: Yeah Tommy gave it to me.

Tommy: I did? (Jessica hitting him) yeah happy birthday sis.

Jessica: Happy birthday bro. (everybody eating and dancing and Jessica sitting down eating pizza)

Jason: Aren't you going up?

Jessica: What?

Kimberly: You haven't forgot all ready.

Jessica: Guys give me a break all that I went through I still got to get on the stage on my birthday.

All: Yes.

Jessica: UH. (getting up and everybody clapping) Joy uh see unprepared so I am going to sing uh And I. (Jessica singing and ending it)

Jason: Presents.

Jessica: UH. (everybody crowding her) aw mom and dad got me a car.

Tommy: I got one too.

Jessica: Keys. (switching keys) Lexus cool.

Tommy: Range Rover very nice.

Both: Can we switch sure okay thanks. Next.

Jason: Here. (giving Jessica a box)

Jessica: Let's see. (a water bowl) a water bowl Jason nice gag gift where's the real one?

Jason: Right here. (holding out a black and white puppy) like it.

Jessica: Oh I love it how did you know I wanted one?

Dad: Well he asked what you wanted for your birthday and we told him a puppy.

Jessica: Thanks guys. (the dog licking her fingers) oh you like pizza huh don't you boy.

Kimberly: What are you going to name him?

Jessica: Uh okay Jason you pick a name since you did give me him.

Jason: Okay how about Peter?

Jessica: Peter it is then. (everybody awing) hey stop that.

Trini: Just go back together.

Jessica: Can't still going to Arizona.

Jason: Yeah.

Jessica: But when I get back I can see that I can do. (winking at him and the dog running out her arms) Jason I.

Bulk: Who's mange mutt is this? (Peter. growling) uh. (kicking him)

Jessica: What did you do that for?

Tommy: Calm down.

Skull: Birthday huh why didn't you invite us.

Jessica: I think you know why.

Bulk: Oh whatever. (Peter peeing on his leg and Ernie coming with the cake and the cake falling on their heads and Jessica grabbing Peter)

Jessica: Good boy. (rubbing his head and everybody laughing) 


	9. The Day That She Leaves

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "The Day That She Leaves"

Jason: Uh. (hitting the punching bag hard) I should be happy for her but at the same time I don't want her to leave man I still love her.

Zack: Well man you and her having a long-distant relationship while she's in Arizona.

Billy: She's not going for it.

Jessica: No Kim I'm not going.

Kim: Why not?

Jessica: Because I'm missing Angel Grove already.

Trini: It will be okay.

Jessica: I don't know.

Tommy: Hey Jessie.

Jessica: It doesn't bother me anymore.

Tommy: I going to miss my little sister.

Jessica: By two minutes.

Tommy: Yeah I'm still older. (hugging her) I remember the little peppy teenager.

Flashback Jessica: Angel Grove. (Jason coming in the door)

Jason: What whose you?

Jessica: Hyah. (flipping him over) who are you?

Jason: I asked you first. (both of them fighting in the living room) what are you doing here?

Jessica: What are you doing here? (kicking him on the ground)

Jason: This is my friend's house. (Tommy coming upstairs)

Tommy: (Jason rolling on the ground) what's going on? (Jessica pushing him down) Jess?

Jason: You know her?

Tommy: Look at her she's my twin sister.

Jason: Twin sister? (Jessica kissing him)

Tommy: This is Jessica Oliver my sister twin one.

Jason: You never told me about a twin sister who could fight.

Jessica: Hence force twin. (jumping at him)

Tommy: She's act this way around people who she's fight with.

Jason: Jason Lee Scott. (Jessica flipping him over) ow!

Jessica: Jess.

Tommy: I call her Jessie. (hitting him) ow!

Jessica: I hate that name. (chiming sound) what's that?

Tommy: I don't want to leave my work just like that Jess.

Jessica: I'm leaving peace.

Jason: Your sister is a little high strong don't you think? (getting up)

Tommy: Hyperactive.

Jessica: This boring town I want to have fun. (walking in the community center) balance beam. (going in the locker room and changing) worth a try. (flipping on) okay. (flipping backwards and doing a cart-wheel and a handstand into a split) big finale. (running and doing a front flip of the beam) yes.

Kimberly: Your good.

Jessica: Just something I do in spare time.

Kimberly: Your still good Kimberly Hart you look like someone I know.

Jessica: Jessica Oliver.

Kimberly: Oliver you know a Tommy Oliver?

Jessica: Uh yeah my twin brother wait you're my brother's girlfriend aren't you?

Kimberly: Yeah I am. (chiming) oh I got to go how about me and the rest show you around?

Jessica: Okay later. (walking out)

Rita: The white ranger's sister get her maybe the evil purple coin would help ups putties.

Jessica: Okay it's pretty why am I thinking about Bruce. (putties coming up) uh you possible can just go away. (pushing her down) well relay on good old martial arts hah. (fighting with them) uh get off freaks.

Rita: Bring her here.

Jessica: Where's Tommy at when you need him. (rangers dropping in) what?

Jason: You okay ma'am?

Jessica: Uh Yeah. (looking up at him)

Jason: (thinking to his self) her eyes are brown like Tommy but female features she's pretty no beautiful. (stop thinking to his self) hey.

Jessica: Thanks. (Jason helping her up) I got to go bye. (running and flipping over the rocks)

Jason: Wow.

Tommy; Show off. (catching her)

Jessica: Let go Tommy I just got attacked.

Tommy: What?

Jessica: Yeah and I met your girlfriend Kimberly.

Tommy: Attacked.

Jessica: Yeah.

Tommy: Well are you okay?

Jessica: Yeah white ranger.

Tommy: What are you. (Jessica taking his morpher and power coins) hey.

Jessica: What's this then?

Tommy: How did you?

Jessica: (taking out hers) found it on a dig with dad.

Tommy: Purple?

Jessica: Stegosaurs Tommy Stegosaurs.

Tommy: Science isn't my favorite subject.

Jessica: I know I'm your twin Tommy.

Rita: What do you mean it's not there?

Bulb: She uh 1,000 years ago we kind of like dropped it in a ditch.

Rita: Uh I'm working with idiots.  
End Of Flashback Jessica: Hey guys.

Zach: Hey.

Jessica: Where's Jase? (all of them pointing to the machines) okay. (walking over to him) hey.

Jason: Hey you okay?

Jessica: Fine really.

Jason: Sure I was thinking since tonight is your last night would you?

Jessica: Go out to dinner with you?

Jason: Yeah.

Jessica: Sure. (walking back towards the group and everybody looking at her) what?

Trini: You still like him don't you?

Jessica: Guys it's not going to happen whether he like me or you all like it or not. 11:30 I'm getting on a plane to Arizona and I can't have a long-distant relationship it wouldn't be true to him or myself I can't be with him and my studies so tonight I'm going to be nice to him tonight.

Kimberly: Okay well makeover time.

Jessica: Uh not last time you did it?

Flashback Jessica: Todd this isn't me okay.

Todd: I like you Jess.

Jessica: You do?

Todd: Yeah I do so breakfast at the Café Tomorrow?

Jessica: Uh sure.

Kimberly: Let's go. (pulling her along) hair, make-up, shoes, jewelry and sundress.

Jessica: No.

Trini: Sit down.

Jessica: Fine. (sitting down) work magic.

Kimberly: Will do. (spinning her around)  
End Of Flashbacks Kimberly: You looked great.

Jessica: I fell on my face in roach stumpers you call white heels no those are death traps.

Kimberly: Okay I admit it, it was too much but that won't happen this time.

Jessica: Fine deal I see you guys later.

Trini: Let's go.

Tommy: They are going to miss painting her up.

Billy: Yeah she's the only one who helped me with my experiments.

Zack: The person who laughed at all my jokes.

Tommy: I always complained about her but she's okay.

Bulk: (crying) We're going to miss her.

Skill: Yeah she was the only one to put up with us.

Tommy: Face it Jess was everything to all of us especially Jason.

Zack: I know man he went crazy for Jess.

Billy: Until Clay Girl Flashbacks Jason: Jessica this is Kayla.

Kayla: His girlfriend.

Jessica: Girlfriend?

Jason: Jess I.

Jessica: Tell me how did you two get together?

Kayla: Yesterday and let me tell you he was good.

Tommy: Jess don't.

Jessica: Not her but he would. (punching him) I hate you Jason.

Jessica: (coming up all ready morphed) I knew it wasn't something I didn't like about you.

Kayla: Oh because I stole your boyfriend?

Jessica: No you weren't real. (both of them fighting and Jessica slashing her) bye-bye.

Kayla: No Jason save me. (in a pile of clay)

Jessica: Power down.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: I didn't fight for you. (pushing him out of the way)  
End of Flashback Zack: Well when she come back they can get together.

Jason: Cant's Switzerland don't know how long it's going to be.

Zack: Yeah when do we leave?

Jason: 2 months. Tommy I'm going to get ready bye guys.

Tommy: All right.  
At Jessica's house Jessica: Yesterday was my last fight as a ranger.

Kimberly: Hey once a ranger always a ranger.

Jessica: Well I told Zordon to equal divide my ranger powers.

Trini: And your natural powers.

Jessica: Under wraps until I need them.

Kimberly: Done. (Jessica in a black dress with black heels and long waterfall curls) you look cute.

Jessica: Black might send message.

Trini: Okay.

Tommy: (going in Jessica's room) Where's Jess?

Jessica: Stop playing Tommy.

Tommy: You look different I mean and you started to develop.

Jessica: Ew! Tommy.

Kimberly: That wasn't right. (door bell ringing)

Tommy: I got it okay. (going down the stairs) coming. (opening the door) hey Jase.

Kimberly: Okay here she comes. (Jessica walking down the stairs)

Jason: Wow Jess.

Jessica: That bouquet for me?

Jason: Yeah. (giving her flowers) you ready?

Jessica: Okay. (walking out) so you know I know about Switzerland.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: It's okay instead of miles we'll be countries away from each other.

Jason: Hey.

Jessica: You want some?

Jason: Sure. (tearing a piece of with his fork and putties and Goldar showing)

Goldar: You think I wasn't going to give you a farewell present?

Jessica: This on you can keep. (Jessica using her wind powers) let's go Jase.

Jason: Right behind you. (running to Jessica's house) so can I come up?

Jessica: So Jase really want to be with you.

Jason: I do too. (sitting down on Jessica's bed) Jess.

Jessica: Look if I do I'll be thinking about you all the time while I'm down there.

Jason: Well if we don't I still think about you Jess.

Jessica: Don't do that Jase.

Jason: So what?

Jessica: Make me feel like you want me.

Jason: That's what I want. (Jason kissing Jessica's neck) just for tonight Jess I need to know if you love me or not.

Jessica: At one point of time I did I mean I do but we're going to be in different countries I can't.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: I can't okay.

Jason: Jess I love you okay I know when I first saw you I did. (Jason kissing her again) please.

Jessica: No okay fine. (laying down)  
Next Day

Kimberly: Bye Jess.

Jessica: Bye guys. (Jessica hugging everybody)

Tommy: Bye sis.

Jessica: Bye. (walking over to Jason)

Jason: Bye.

Jessica: Promise me when you come to Angel Grove you look me?

Jason: I promise. (Jason kissing Jessica's lips and everybody awing) bye.

Jessica: Bye. (walking away)

This story will now continued but instead of being Mighty Morphin Power Ranger it will be Power Ranger Zeo too. 


	10. The Return Part One

Power Ranger Zeo "The Return Part One"

Jessica: Uh.

Tommy: Hey Jess.

Jessica: Tommy. (hugging him) oh my gosh I missed you so much.

Tommy: Let your hair grow out huh? (touching her hair)

Jessica: Yeah I did okay and stop touching it.

Tommy: You ready?

Jessica: Yeah everybody's gone?

Tommy: Well not everybody.

Jessica: Tommy don't make me read your mind in a few.

Tommy: No don't do that I'll show you want I'm talking about.

Jessica: Fine and your tuning me out huh?

Tommy: Yep I am. Community Center

Jessica: Why is it so dark?

Tommy: I don't know it was open this morning.

Jessica: You think?

Tommy: Nah not really you think?

Jessica: Yeah from what you told me about this freak he would be this low. (lights coming on and Jessica in attack mode)

All: Surprise.

Jessica: Oh I hate you so much.

Tommy: I know that's why I do.

Kat: Hi I'm Kat and this Rocky, Adam, and Tanya.

Jessica: Hi.

Rocky: Hi so how old are you anyway?

Jessica: 17 why?

Rocky: You know just wondering because I would love to go with you.

Jessica: Little headstrong aren't you?

Rocky: Just a little bit.

Jessica: Just like Jason.

Tommy: You miss him don't you?

Jessica: Can't say I haven't have you talked to him yet?

Tommy: No Jess I haven't I talked to him last month but nothing else. (Jason coming behind her and putting his hands around her eyes)

Jason: Guess who?

Jessica: Let me see. (kicking him in the stomach) hi.

Jason: That's how you greet me these days.

Jessica: Yeah pretty much with no letter, no phone calls, no visit I mean. (Jason kissing her) oh.

Jason: I guess I still know how to shut you up huh?

Jessica: Huh? (shaking her head) Billy.

Billy: Hey Jessie. (Jessica hugging him)

Jason: You see how she does me?

Tommy: Well I mean Billy and the others did send her letters what happened to you?

Jason: Don't ask.

Tommy: Alright I won't get into you love triangle.

Jason: What love triangle?

Tommy: The promise you told Jess before she left and you go with Emily now?

Jason: Aw man where is she?

Kat: You better be glad she hasn't come in yet.

Jason: See I can't do this.

Adam: Well if you really don't want Jess I'll take her.

Jason: Over my dead body.

Tommy: Oh when Jessie founds out you will be dead.

Jason: Your right.

Jessica: Hey Ernie.

Ernie: Jessie I missed my best customer.

Jessica: I miss my best smoothie maker in Arizona they don't know how to make one like you.

Ernie: Really?

Jessica: Can I have one please?

Ernie: Sure Jess.

Jessica: Thanks.

Dad: Are you just going to forget about us?

Jessica: Dad. (running up and hugging him) I missed you.

Dad: Me too snuggle bug.

Mom: What about me?

Jessica: Mom. (hugging her tightly) I love you.

Mom: I know you do I missed you too Jess.

Jessica: I did too.

Tommy: Mom, dad can I steal my sister away for the day?

Mom: Sure Tommy you'll be okay.

Jessica: Mom I'm fine okay.

Dad: Okay then go.

Jessica: Thanks mom, thanks dad. (hugging her and the necklace shinning) bye.

Both: Bye.

Tommy: Ready?

Jessica: How many times have I done this before?

Tommy: Once or twice.

Jessica: Try a million times I'm riding with Kat bye.

Tommy: Oh you can't ride with your twin?

Jessica: No. (Kat and Jessica teleporting to the Command Center)

Tommy: Uh. (the rest teleporting) sisters.

Zordon: You are here Jessica.

Jessica: Hi Zordon.

Alpha: Jessica. (running up and hugging her)

Jessica: Oh I missed you too Alpha. (tears running down her eyes) you just don't know what a whole year can do to you.

Billy: Jess it's okay.

Jessica: I know all that matters now is that we are all here.

Zordon: Spoken like a true princess.

Kat: Did we miss anything?

Jessica: Uh no something that I haven't said anything well I'm the princess of Earth, Sun and Moon.

Adam: Show us.

Jessica: Fine. (snapping her fingers and her white dress come down on her and tiara) happy.

All: Wow.

Jessica: It changed a little. (looking at it) didn't it?

Tommy: Yeah it did.

Jessica: Did you take care of my dog while I was gone?

Tommy: Yes I did.

Jessica: Where is Peter I want him now Tommy.

Tommy: Fine I'll go get him. (teleporting out)

Jessica: It's so easy being the cute twin. (everybody laughing and Tommy coming back in with a small black and white dog) Hi Peter. (picking him up) aw you look so cute don't you. (the dog licking her in the face) you can stop now. (Jessica snapping her finger and clothes changing back and sitting on the ground) What I love my puppy that I got for my birthday yes I do. (rubbing his stomach and Peter wagging his tail) just a cutie pie aren't you.

Jason: Hey.

Jessica: Oh hi I understand Jason you couldn't wait forever.

Adam: She can read minds too?

Tommy: Yeah and telekinesis and she can heal.

Jason: No I.

Jessica: It's okay really I mean it's not that I was planning on us to go together look if you really like her I wish you the best of luck I need to go home and un-pack take me Tommy?

Tommy: Sure let's go. (teleporting out and Jason looking at the trails)

King Mondo: So she is the power surge I felt when she got here.

Queen Machina: Is she that powerful?

King Mondo: If she is the princess of Earth she is that powerful meaning she can destroy us.

Tommy: Hey Jess. (hearing her sing and playing the guitar)

Jessica: (singing) Every since I left you my hearts was filled with pain but now I know you got another it really makes cry I try to be strong but this feelings keep taking on I try to be happy for you but how can when I'm not her You see me with a smile on my face, I just put one on it's mask covering the guilt and the pain I should have known you couldn't lay around waiting for me I shouldn't have you too I can't stop thinking about you know and it's all why I love you. Man. (hearing a knock at the door) yeah. (tears coming to her eyes and Tommy opening the door)

Tommy: Jessie come here. (Tommy walking over to her bed and Jessica crying in his shirt) he hurt you didn't he?

Jessica: Yeah he did. (sniffling trying to stop crying) and I just can't stop crying I want to be happy for him but they keep coming down.

Tommy: I heard your song when are you going to sing it to the world?

Jessica: Never because this song is never leaving the room.

Tommy: Jess you did love him after didn't you?

Jessica: Yeah I did I'm just so stupid I mean he was running after me but I was playing to hard to get now he's taken I should have stop being so stubborn saying I couldn't have a long-distant relationship maybe if I never became a ranger maybe I wouldn't be hurt so much.

Tommy: Jess don't say that.

Jessica: I'm serious I mean if I never met Jason and stayed in our hometown or going around the world with dad I would never got my heart broken twice I'm the one who begged him to come here because I wanted to see you Tommy.

Tommy: Jess.

Jessica: And if I never said that you can come with us on dates we wouldn't have that fight and he would have cheated on me with one of Rita's goons and if I never went back in time.

Tommy: You wouldn't have your powers.

Jessica: So it this hold thing cost me the person I was suppose to love I guess it'll never be the same again huh?

Tommy: You don't want to see him do you?

Jessica: No not really.

Tommy: Okay if you need me call me on the cell I'm going to the beach with the others if that's okay.

Jessica: Tommy don't let my ruin your fun at least you have someone.

Tommy: Jess it'll be someone out there for you even if it's not Jase .

Jessica: Yeah right.

Tommy: Don't give up okay.

Jessica: I won't just go okay.

Tommy: Okay. (walking out and Jessica sitting on her bed with her hair all in her face looking at a picture of both of them and the wind starts to pick up leaving a spirit body and stepping out the circle)

Elizabeth: How about tomorrow you go see Jason?

Jessica: No.

Elizabeth: Jessica I.

Jessica: I know your older and wiser but you just don't understand.

Elizabeth: How do you think I died I died from a broken heart because of John.

Jessica: But you guys are going together and I don't go with Jason he goes with someone else.

Elizabeth: Jessica don't let this cloudy your judgment.

Jessica: I know you're here for something else aren't you?

Elizabeth: Well you know you do have to go to a important meeting since your.

Jessica: Princess of Earth I know where?

Elizabeth: On Saturn.

Jessica: Uh. (laying back on her bed and throwing the picture out the window and hearing in break on the grass) that felt so much better.

Elizabeth: (bring it back in and replacing the glass again) you do love him don't you?

Jessica: No so when is the meeting?

Elizabeth: Next week bring two rangers.

Jessica: Tommy and a girl fine.

Elizabeth: Not what I had in mind.

Jessica: Oh no not him?

Elizabeth: Jessica.

Jessica: Don't Jessica me okay I'm not bringing him.

Elizabeth: Yes I'm going to Zordon bye. (wind picking up and Elizabeth leaving)

Jessica: Uh. (falling back on the bed) I can't stand him. (throwing the picture out the window)

Jason: Just say sorry. (seeing the picture come out the window and breaking and Jason going to the picture and seeing the two of them) no I won't she hates me.

Jessica: Get away from me.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: What do you want go find your lovely girlfriend why don't you. (throwing a stuff animal at him and hitting him) you can keep it jerk.

Jason: Jess. (hearing the window slam) man.

Jessica: Uh. (picking up her dog) I can't stand him. (Peter looking back at her) don't look at me I know I am right. (giving her the puppy dog eyes) don't do that uh. (tickling him)

Elizabeth: Zordon.

Zordon: Elizabeth.

Rocky: Zordon that's Jessica.

Elizabeth: No I'm Jessica past life.

Tanya: Wow she looks like her.

Elizabeth: I want you to pick two rangers to go with Jessica on Saturn for the meeting.

Adam: Saturn you mean the one in our solar system?

Elizabeth: Exactly and do not let Jessica change it. (leaving)

Jessica: (coming in as a waterfall) don't listen to her please don't she was here right?

Kat: That was cool.

Jessica: Oh that nothing do not do that Zordon I beg you I'll wash the zords for a month without powers if you don't do it.

Zordon: Tommy and Jason are the best candidates to help you there.

Jessica: Uh you. (leaving in a gulf of fire)

Rocky: Remember stay on her good side.

Tommy: Hey.

Jessica: You heard. (throwing the ball in her room)

Tommy: When we leaving?

Jessica: Tomorrow. (hitting the wall harder) why me?

Tommy: Because your Jessica the strongest person I ever met.

Jessica: Lie.

Tommy: I'm serious do you want to meet Emily?

Jessica: His girlfriend sure. (rolling her eyes) you better come up with an excuse for mom and dad and Emily for him.

Tommy: I will because the karate competition.

Jessica: I'm sorry Tom.

Tommy: Your more important anyway so packed up.

Jessica: Yep.

Tommy: I'll call Jason okay.

Jessica: Whatever.

King Mondo: Send cogs to Saturn now.

Prince Sprocket: Yes can I go too dad?

King Mondo: Sure Sprocket and a monster.

Prince Sprocket: Yes.

Next Day At The Command Center

Billy: Teleportation?

Jessica: No I got it. (Jason coming in) your late.

Jason: I had to tell Emily. (Jessica rolling her eyes)

Jessica: Through time and space let the elements roll. (gust of wind leaving with three of them and luggage and ending up in a palace) okay. (letting Jason hand go and grabbing her bags and walking away)

Jason: I take it she hates me?

Tommy: Just figuring it out? (walking away)

Jason: Yep I guess. (grabbing his bags)

Eric: I take it your Princess of Earth?

Jessica: Yeah. (throwing the bags at him) I take it you're the Prince of Saturn.

Eric: You read good.

Jessica: Hah-hah so funny. (jumping at him and Tommy grabbing her) you better be glad he's holding me back.

Eric: You let your servants roam doing anything?

Jessica: First of all I don't. second of all he's not my servant he's my brother and that's his friend and third of all what's it you jerk? (walking away)

Eric: PSM?

Tommy: No break-up.

Jason: That wasn't my fault.

Tommy: Whatever bro we better find out rooms. (grabbing Jessica luggage) and you stay away from her before there won't be a Prince of Saturn or an heir. (walking away)

Jason: And that's not a threat that's a promise. (walking away too)

Eric: Whatever handmaids I'm ready for my bath.

Jessica: (reading a book and hearing headboard) uh not again. (knocking on the door)

Eric: (seeing his handmaid on bottom) wait. (getting up and putting on his robe and seeing Jessica at the door) oh you want to join come in?

Jessica: No I'm here to tell you one more time and you will be hurt. (walking away)

Eric: It's only a matter of time dear.

Jessica: That was so funny I forgot to laugh. (going into the library)

Aaron: Hi.

Jessica: Hi.

Aaron: You're the Princess of Earth aren't you?

Jessica: Yeah I am and your?

Aaron: Prince of Uranus.

Jessica: So am I the only girl in the solar system with royalty?

Aaron: Well let's see and I see your Princess of Moon right?

Jessica: Yep I am Earth, Sun and Moon.

Aaron: Wow. (Eric coming in and Jessica rolling her eyes) I guess you met my brother.

Jessica: What?

Eric: Aaron just the person I was looking for.

Jessica: This arrogant jerk is your brother?

Aaron: Uh yeah it is two different mothers.

Jessica: Oh and I see your mother was on Uranus and his mother on Saturn making you royalty?

Aaron: Pretty much your smart.

Jessica: I been told.

Eric: Whatever can you please escort our guest back to her room?

Jessica: Nope don't you do that so I can hear you go at it with your handmaids you must be out of your mind. (Aaron laughing)

Eric: Whatever. (Walking away)

Aaron: I know how it feels listening to your little brother having sex it's nasty.

Jessica: Why aren't you like your brother then?

Aaron: I was raised on manners by my nannies and my mom and dad because my dad lives with us and his mother didn't.

Jessica: Oh okay.

Aaron: So any brother or sister?

Jessica: Worst twin brother.

Aaron: Really is he royalty?

Jessica: Uh I guess you can say that if he's my brother but my parents aren't they just live on Earth and Elizabeth gave me my powers.

Aaron: Oh is he here?

Jessica: Yep he's here.

Aaron: I wanted to know if you want to go get something to eat because I didn't see you come in the dinning room for dinner.

Jessica: Were you looking for me?

Aaron: Yeah I actually wanted to meet you.

Jessica: OH sure you didn't eat?

Aaron: Nope not into all that fast food.

Jessica: Yeah well let me tell my brother I'm going out okay.

Aaron: Uh meet me at the front entrance.

Jessica: Okay. (walking out into Tommy and Jason's room and seeing them spar) Tommy.

Tommy: Yeah Jess?

Jessica: I'm going out be back.

Tommy: Uh with who?

Jessica: No one okay just stay here and call me.

Tommy: Got your cell phone?

Jessica: Yes I do okay. (closing the door)

Tommy: Up for spying?

Jason: No she all ready hates me she'll kill me.

Tommy: Well your going. (grabbing him and closing the door)

Jessica: It's pretty.

Aaron: This is there moons right here.

Jessica: Wow this is amazing it's nothing like Earth.

Aaron: Really I heard Earth is beautiful I think it is because anything planet that produces a beautiful creature like you. (holding her chin up and Jessica smiling) you have the most beautiful smile.

Jessica: Thanks.

Tommy: (whispering to Jason) No one my butt.

Jason: She looks happy. (thinking back)

Flashback

Jessica: (Jason tickling Jessica) stop your making me sore. (Jessica laughing)

Jason: I love your smile.

Jessica: You do? I hate it.

Jason: And your laugh.

Jessica: Whatever Jason.

Jason: No I'm serious I do I love everything about you. (kissing her on the lips) Jess I love you.

Jessica: You do?

Jason: I have and always will no matter what.

Jessica: I love you too Jason no matter what. (laying in his arms)  
End Of Flashback

Jason: I messed up big time.

Tommy: Keep focus.

Jason: Fine.

Jessica: Whatever.

Aaron: I'm serious I never met a girl like you Jessica.

Jessica: I know I haven't either. (both of them laughing)

Aaron: See your funny, intelligent, royalty, you can fight, you hang out with the guys but you can be a girl at the same time.

Jessica: Some boys don't like that.

Aaron: I do.

Jessica: (hearing the bushes move) you hear that?

Aaron: No why?

Jessica: Nothing I think my brother is spying on me.

Aaron: You think.

Jessica: Wait Thomas James Oliver if you don't get out here I'm going to tell mom about that time you and Kim was alone together in the house.

Tommy: You said you wouldn't tell.

Jessica: And you said you wouldn't spy on me.

Tommy: I didn't say that did you say that Jason?

Jessica: And you brought the lap dog.

Jason: Lap dog you.

Jessica: I don't want to hear it let's go Aaron.

Aaron: Are you sure?

Jessica: Very. (a net coming down) uh what the?

Prince Sprocket: I caught a princess and prince yes. Cogs get them.

Aaron: Uh. (trying to get out)

Jessica: Wait. (using her crystal and it dying) what?

Prince Sprocket: Anti-magic net made it myself.

Tommy: Let them go.

Jason: Yeah.

Prince Sprocket: No.

Tommy: It's Morphin Time Zeo Ranger Five: Red.

Jason: Gold Ranger Power.

Prince Sprocket: Bye-bye.

Jessica: Tommy. (screaming and going through the portal)

Tommy: Jess. (falling on his knees)

To Be Continued 


	11. The Return Part Two

Power Ranger Zeo "The Return Part Two"

Aaron: Where are we?

Jessica: If I knew I could get us out really I can't see.

King Mondo: (lights coming on) Ah my collection the princess of Earth was all I wanted but the Prince of Uranus to.

Aaron: My father will look for me.

King Mondo: Really oh okay I'll just find away through that that's why your precious team can't contact you.

Aaron: You're a power ranger?

Jessica: I used to be retired.

King Mondo: What's that?

Jessica: Keep playing. (winds picking up) I don't have time to play.

King Mondo: Okay then cogs. (both of them dropping in stance form)

Jessica: Give me your hand okay.

Aaron: Okay.

Tommy: We lost her.

Jason: Well technically.

Tommy: Don't okay.

Jason: I won't.

Tommy: I thought you liked Jess.

Jason: I did I grew up.

Tommy: Okay whatever why did you get jealous when she was with that other guy?

Jason: I didn't I have Emily.

Tommy: Okay.

Emily: Jase your back already? (hugging him and kissing his cheek)

Jessica: Yes I did.

Aaron: Whoa.

Jessica: Yeah but don't say you're a prince here okay?

Aaron: Okay. (walking in)

Tommy: Jess your okay?

Jessica: Yeah I'm okay.

Tanya: Thank you.

Jessica: This is Aaron guys. (holding his hand and Jason looking at them) my boyfriend.

All: What?

Aaron: Jess I thought we were.

Jessica: You asked me so I'm saying yes. (kissing him) I got to go but Tommy can show you around bye

Jason: I'll be right back. (running after Jessica) what's up with you?

Jessica: Nothing.

Jason: OH hooking with a guy you barely know it's not?

Jessica: I know his a better kisser than you will ever be.

Jason: Jess look.

Jessica: Shouldn't you be worried about your little girlfriend instead of me because you picked her over me. (walking off and Jason grabbing her) let go.

Jason: Jess look I.

Jessica: No you look I'm not crying over you anymore what's done is done you didn't want to be with me okay I understand but you should have told me but you didn't okay. (walking away)

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: Just leave me alone okay. (walking away)

Jason: UH.  
Next Day

Rocky: (Seeing Aaron and Jessica) he's lucky.

Adam: I know. (seeing Jason in the corner) Jason is torn up though.

Rocky: Shouldn't he be with Emily?

Tommy: She broke up with him she said he spent too much time not with her.

Tanya: Losing both of them.

Kat: I know we got to help him.

Tommy: I got an idea too you remember Lily right?

Rocky: You mean?

Tommy: You have to break Jess's heart to make her understand and if he's close to his brother he'll take the bait. (cogs coming out)

Jessica: run Aaron now.

Aaron: Are you sure?

Jessica: Yes run. (Aaron running) you ready? (all of them running towards her and Jessica doing a cart-wheel out of the way and some cogs hitting the tree) later. (running and catch up with Aaron) so what did my parents say?

Aaron: There nice Jess.

Jessica: Thanks Aaron oh I have to run and do some errands.

Aaron: Okay I'll walk back to your house.

Jessica: Okay. (walking out)

Tommy: That's him Lily.

Lily: Okay Hi.

Aaron: (looking her up and down) Hi.

Lily: So are you single?

Aaron: Yeah I am how about we take this conversation somewhere else.

Lily: Okay.

Jessica: Hey Tommy you home? (opening the door and hearing things) mom, dad, Aaron? (seeing Aaron on top of Lily) get out.

Aaron: Your back so soon.

Jessica: I said get up and get out.

Aaron: Why I thought we?

Jessica: No your just like your brother get out of my house now both of you. (Lily running out) didn't I just say get out?

Aaron: Jess look I'm sorry if you wanted to join in I would have waited.

Jessica: Join in on that. You know what that's it. (picking him up and throwing him out and crying on the floor and dialing a number) please pick up? (making all her bags appear from Saturn by waving her hand answer machine coming on and start raining) uh. (going out the door)

Jason: (flipping through the station on the T.V and the door bell ringing) it's storm who could it be? (opening the door and seeing Jessica and Jessica falling out and Jason catching her) come on wake up. To Be Continued 


	12. Adventure Awaits For Thee Part 1

Power Ranger Zeo "Adventures Await For Thee"

Jessica: (grabbing the hot tea) Thank you Mrs. Scott.

Mrs. Scott: No problem Jessie are you sure your going to be okay?

Jessica: (sneezing) Yeah I'm fine.

Mr. Scott: Well I'm going off to work bye.

Jessica: Bye. (look at the mug and moving her finger around the top of the rim and the hot tea cooling down and Jason coming down)

Jason: Hey.

Jessica: Hi. (drinking it)

Jason: I could have sworn it was hot.

Jessica: Not anymore.

Jason: Hey I just wanted to say.  
Jessica: I know I heard about you and Emily.

Mrs. Scott: I know she was such a sweet girl. (looking at Jessica) not that you weren't good for Jason, Jessica why did you to even break up?

Jason: Mom we shouldn't get into discussion about that.

Mrs. Scott: We have some movies about you and Jason at your first dance. (putting it in)  
On Tape Mrs. Scott: Smile. (both of them smiling) you two look so pretty together.

Jason: Mom your embarrassing me.

Jessica: I like it when you get embarrassed you blush. (Jessica giggle)

Jason: Since when do you giggle?

Jessica: I don't know.

Jason: We should probable go?

Mrs. Scott: Nonsense Jason get the.

Jason: Oh yeah here you go Jess, (putting it on her)

Jessica: Thanks Jason. (kissing him on the cheek)

Mrs. Scott: Okay you can go now. (Jason kissing her hard) hey no making out in the living room.

Jessica: (pulling back) Sorry Mrs. Scott.

Jason: How about we start to go?

Jessica: Okay.

End Of Tape Jason: Yeah. (Seeing Jessica on the verge of tears) hey you okay?  
Jessica: (crying) no.

Mrs. Scott: Oh Jessie I didn't mean to make you cry.

Jessica: (wiping her tears) No it's not you I don't know why I'm crying actually I just need to go.

Jason: Jess it's rain out there at least let me drive you.

Jessica: No I'm fine.

Mrs. Scott: (Jessica opening the door) your going to get a cold Jessie.

Jessica: I'm fine really. (closing the door)

Mrs. Scott: Jason.

Jason: On it. (going out the door) Jess. (hearing her screaming) Jessica. (running towards where the scream is) where are you?

Jessica: Down here. (Jason looking down the sewer) it was open and I fell.

Jason: Can you stand up?

Jessica: No I think I twisted my ankle.

Jason: I'm coming Jess. (finding some rope and tying it on his feet) I need some body who Tommy no then he'll wonder why she's down there Billy. (hitting the communicator) Bill I need your help fast.

Jessica: I can't hold on Jason.

Jason: I'm coming Jess. (Billy coming up) when I say pull, pull me back up.

Billy: Whose down there?

Jason: Jess. (taking off his jacket and diving in the sewer) Jess. (hearing nothing) where are you? (hearing crying) Jessica?

Jessica: Over here. (Jason walking over to her)

Jason: Give me your hand.

Monster: Not on your life. (pulling Jessica legs and Jessica screaming and moving) stop stay still.

Jessica: Leave me alone please just let me go. (Jason pulling her arms up and kicking the monster and Jessica hugging him) thank you.

Jason: Hey it's the least I could do.

Monster: The least you could do is give me the girl.

Jason: hey pick on someone your own side. (kicking him) Billy pull. (picking Jessica up and Billy pulling them back up)

Monster: Come back here now.

Jason: (climbing back up and closing the top and seeing Jessica shivering) you okay?

Jessica: No.

Jason: Thanks Billy.

Billy: No problem Jess if you need something call me.

Jessica: I know. (Billy teleporting back) I want to go home.  
Jason: Okay. (picking her up and walking with her and Jessica falling asleep in his arm) the only reason why your in my arms is because something happened Jess between you coming to my house and in the sewer I'm going to find out. (getting his key out) anybody home? (silence) it's just us. (going up the stairs and putting her on her bed) I'll protect you Jess with my last breath. (trying to leave and Jessica waking up)

Jessica: Jason?

Jason: yeah I'm right here you okay?

Jessica: No I'm scared.

Jason: What happened?

Jessica: He.

Jason: Cheated on you huh?

Jessica: Yeah. (looking at the window and looking back at him) your soaked.

Jason: Huh I am I guess huh?

Jessica: Tommy got some clothes in his room if you want.

Jason: Yeah I'll be back you should change to.

Jessica: I know. (changing into some shorts and a long T-shirt) Jason?

Jason: I'm here.

Jessica: You finished?

Jason: Yeah. (coming back in Jessica's room and seeing her looking around) your scared huh?

Jessica: Yeah I don't want to get hurt by a guy again I been hurt too many time and I let it get to me and that monster almost got me. (tearing up)

Jason: Hey not on my watch he wasn't I was going to fight before he took you.

Jessica: Why are you being nice to me after everything that happened? (laying back on the pillow)

Jason: Because Jess I. (seeing Jessica sleeping) I'll tell you later.

Jessica: Would you stay with me?

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: Jas I.

Jason: Okay. (pulling the covers over both of them and falling asleep)

Several Hours Later Tommy: Anybody home mom? Dad? Jess? (going upstairs and passing Jessica's room and going back) Jess? (going in and seeing Jason's arms wrapped over her waist bringing her closer to him and Jessica sleeping on Jason's chest at and angle) my plan worked. (Jason waking up) hey man. (Jason shushing him) what? (pointing to Jessica) oh sorry man what happened to you two?

Jason: I tell you later. (looking at her and brushing her hair back) you were right she does look like an angel.

Tommy: Tell me what happened?

Jason: All right. (moving his arms) I guess Aaron cheated on her and she came to my house and she fainted then she ran because of the home movie of us at our first dance.

Tommy: Harvest dance?

Jason: Yeah and she ran and she fell into the sewer and King Mondo had a monster waiting on her and she fell asleep.

Tommy: So?

Jason: I don't know I never seen Jess like that before.

Tommy; She was that bad?

Jason: Yeah she was scared I have never seen her scared before. (Jessica getting up) hi.

Jessica: Hi, Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Hey you okay?

Jessica: Yeah I'm fine I'm going to the bathroom. (getting up out of her bed)

Jason: You think she's okay?

Tommy: I don't know. (Jessica screaming) Jess. (going to the bathroom and seeing her on the floor) what happened?

Jessica: Somebody or something was looking at me through the window I saw the shadow it came in and ran back out I couldn't see it though.

Jason: (hugging her) it's going to be okay Jess I promise. (Jessica crying into his shirt) that's it let it out.

Tommy: Look they left something. (picking up the note) If you really want to live without fear this is what you must live with you must find the Prince Of the Moon after that you two give up your powers and live in perfect peace.

At The Command Center Jessica: I don't understand I thought I was the.

Zordon: I have someone here to explain it.

Elizabeth: You're the holder of the powers of earth and sun you possess the moon powers so you can give it to the real heir.

Jessica: How do I do that?

Elizabeth: The last thing people heard from him is that he is on Earth actually here in Angel Grove.

Jessica: But how do I know it'll be him?

Elizabeth: You must travel to Bardos to get 3 scepters the moon, earth and the sun all connected to each other in one way.  
Tanya: Meaning he's a royal that's suppose to be meant for Jess?

Elizabeth: She is right go rangers you don't have a lot of time.

Tommy: She's right guys let's pack up.

Jason: Hey.

Jessica: Hi.

Jason: So you okay?

Jessica: Uh no learning that I'm suppose to be with the prince of the moon is nerve racking and after all these threats and stuff some people should stay behind because King Mondo would have a field day if he learns about it.

Tanya: How about me, Rocky, and Adam stay while you, Jason, Tommy and Kat goes.

Jessica: Okay let's go. (getting up and all of them teleporting out) wow it's so beautiful.

Kat: I know.

Tommy: We should power up. (looking at Jessica) Jess I.

Jessica: It's okay my ranger days are long gone. (walking ahead)

Tommy; Man. It's Morphin Time.

Kat: Zeo Ranger One: Pink

Tommy: Zeo Ranger Five: Red.

Jason: Gold Ranger Powers.

Jessica: (moving the bushes) whoa.

Kat: It's paradise.  
Tommy: Keep your eye out for anything. (walking in the sand and something's hand trying to grab Jessica's foot and grabbing her)

Jessica: (kicking it) let me go. (another one grabbing her other one) guys it's trap get back to land.

Jason: Zeo blaster. (Jessica flipping out) you okay?

Jessica: Yeah what was that?

Kat: I don't know let's go the other way.

Jessica: Uh. (sitting on the rock and holding her leg)

Jason: You okay?

Jessica: No not really. (passing out and a man picking her up)

Jason: Who are you?

Derrick: I promise I'm a friend ranger I came to help you.

Tommy: How do we know that?

Elizabeth: I sent him he's from Earth kingdom he knows everything.

Jason: How do we know he can be trusted?

Derrick: Because I know she's a princess when I see her. (holding her and Jason grabbing her from him) protective much?

Jason: Yeah I am. (Jessica waking up and rubbing her leg) maybe you shouldn't walk on that.

Jessica: How am I going to get there then who are you?

Derrick: Derrick I'm in your royal courts.

Jessica: Wow. (looking at his eyes and shaking her head) you say something?

Jason: Yeah you should rest.

Jessica: We just got here.

Kat: Yeah maybe we should find somewhere to stay.

Derrick: Well it is like a castle up there on the hill.

Jason: Thanks a lot.

Derrick: I can carry her if you want.

Jason: We don't trust you yet.

Tommy: Jason.

Jason: I don't. (walking off)

Jessica: Don't worry about him he doesn't trust a lot of people nowadays.

Derrick: But he is right those so-called hands that grabbed you drain some of your powers maybe I should carry you

Jessica: Thanks. (Derrick picking her up bridal-style)

Derrick: Your lighter than I expected. (making Jessica blush)

Jason: (mocking) Your lighter than I expected.

Tommy: I detecting jealousy?

Jason: No. power down.

Kat and Tommy: Power down. (coming up to the castle)

Kat: Let's go. (opening the doors) hello.

Maid: Oh my gosh you're the princess of the earth. (running to Jessica) oh the beach to ward of evil let's run you a bath dear. (getting a bucket and running down the hall)

Ryan: I'm sorry about the confusion I'm Ryan I live here that's Maratha she's always like that. (making all of them laugh) your rangers am I correct?

Tommy: Yeah.

Ryan: And princess of the earth huh? (kissing her hand) your more beautiful than I seen in books.

Jessica: I'm in books?

Derrick: Yeah books around all the planets you're the most powerful and most respected royals of them all.

Ryan: I'll be grateful to serve as a guide for you. (smiling at her) these are the girl room and these are the men room. (Derrick putting her on the bed) if you two need anything just ask.

Both of the Girls: Thank you.

Ryan: Your welcome. (closing the door)

Kat: Two guys are after you and they are so cute.

Jessica: UH no.

Kat: You don't?

Jessica: Okay I'm lying.

Kat: And Jason?

Jessica: There would be no me and Jason I don't think so.

Kat: He thinks that.

Jason: How can I get Jess when guys always come up to her. Uh. (falling on the bed)

Tommy: Hey Jas all you have to do is tell Jess. (hearing Kat and Jessica scream) let's go.

Jessica: Oh my gosh your lying.

Kat: No look.

Jessica: Daniel I thought wait your?

Daniel: UH yeah I live her I went to Arizona for school and I was suppose to watch orders of Elizabeth. (Jessica hugging him) I thought you'll be mad.

Jessica: How can I, I mean you're my best friend. (the guys coming in) oh hi guys this is Daniel, Daniel this is my brother and my, my. (falling out)

Jason: Jess.  
To Be Continued 


	13. Adventure Awaits For Thee Part 2

Power Ranger Zeo ⌠Adventures Await For Thee■

Jason: What did you do to her?

Daniel: I didn▓t do anything,

Jason: How do I know that?

Tommy: Jas calm down.

Jason: I can▓t calm down okay he might have hurt Jess.

Daniel: Why would I hurt her I mean she▓s one of my best friends. (looking at her) are you sure it▓s not from the things up in the beach.

Kat: They did touch her leg.

Daniel: They are to ward off evil they thought you were okay now the drained some of her power she need to rest.

Jason: Come on Tommy help me put her up here.

Ryan: Daniel your back.

Daniel: Yeah I am.

Derrick: What happened?

Jason: Nothing how about all the people that has just met Jess get out.

Ryan: Fine. (Derrick and Ryan getting out)

Jason: Didn▓t I say get out?

Daniel: But you said all the people that has just met her I▓ve known her for a year.

Jason: So bye.

Daniel: Look I don▓t know what▓s your problem.

Jason: My problem just get away from her okay. (Jessica waking up)

Both: Jessie/Jess are you okay?

Jason: If you know her you know she hates being called Jessie.

Daniel: Well if you were there she told me to.

Jason: Well don▓t do it my presences.

Daniel: Well get out.

Jason: You don▓t tell me to get out of my girl▓s room.

Jessica: Girl?

Daniel: When did that happened?

Jessica: Uh Tommy can you take me to the kitchen I▓m suddenly hungry.

Daniel: Here let me help you.

Jason: Move. (pushing him out of the way and helping Jessica up)

Jessica: Kat join me now.

Kat: Way ahead of you. (helping her into her slippers)

Daniel: So when did you two get together?

Jessica: I.

Jason: How does that matter to you?

Daniel: It does when I have something to say about her boyfriend▓s arrogant, ego.

Jason: Who can you talk about ego? (Jessica waving her hand in front of him) look just go okay your making her stress.

Daniel: You are too. (Jessica falling back on the bed and screaming in the pillow) Jessie tell him.

Jason: Tell me what you don▓t go with her.

Daniel: Apparently you don▓t either I can see right through your act and your not the only yelling here.

Jason: You are too.

Daniel: Fine keep going. (Jason pushing him and Daniel pushing him back)

Jessica: (Screaming and throwing pillows at both of them) shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! Ever since we got here Jason you been a little bit over not a little bit a whole lot of overprotected I haven▓t said we went back together.

Daniel: Told you.

Jessica: And you know better too both of you are acting like children instead of you real ages now I▓m sounding like mom.

Tommy: But she shuts up.

Jessica: Now since we▓re here you two are going to get along together even if it has to kill you keep playing with me both of you and I will arranged your inside into your outsides got it?

Both: Got it.

Jessica: Now everybody that was arguing get out because your giving me a headache. (Jason and Daniel closing the door) those two uh there more alike than the admit.

Tommy: You like Daniel too?

Jessica: NO me and Daniel are friends only you▓ll go get me some aspirin or whatever these people around here take and some food and juice pookie bear.

Kat: Pookie bear.

Tommy: I haven▓t heard you call me that unless your sick.

Jessica: I am. (laying back on the bed)

Next Day Ryan: Good morning princess.

Jessica: Is the pool safe to swim in meaning nothing happens to me?

Derrick: Yes it is.

Jessica: Or the hot tub?

Ryan: Or the hot tub.

Jessica: Thank you. (grabbing the bubbles and stepping in and sitting down) That feels so much better.

Jason: Can I join you?

Jessica: Hey are you two working out your differences?

Daniel: Yeah I let Tommy have my room so me and Jason can get along.

Jessica: Kat went back to sleep and Tommy?

Jason: Sparring.

Daniel: In the workout room.

Jessica: I guess it is better your finishing each other sentences.

Jason: You look tense here let me rub your back.

Daniel: And I▓ll rub your leg where the hands grabbed you at okay?

Jessica: Okay. (both of them rubbing her) oh.

Jason: Hurts?

Jessica: Left shoulder. (Jason rubbing her shoulder and Daniel rubbing her toes) that feels so much better.

Tommy: What are you guys doing?

Jessica: I▓m getting a massage what does it look like?

Tommy: So you two are getting along?

Both: Yep.

Tommy: Okay where▓s Kat?

Jessica: She went back to sleep after breakfast.

Tommy: Okay I▓m going to the pool.

Jessica: Have fun.

Tommy: I will.

Jessica: Okay that▓s enough.

Both: All right.

Jessica: Bye.

Jason: Bye.

Daniel: Think we convinced her?

Jason: Yep.

Daniel: Well got to go bye.

Jason: Hold it.

Daniel: What you don▓t think I▓m going after Jessica did you?

Jason: It looks like it.

Daniel: I▓m going to the room and taking a shower.

Jason: Okay I▓m going to the workout room. (both going down separates hallway and running towards Jessica▓s room) thought you weren▓t going.

Daniel: Thought you weren▓t either.

Jason: I didn▓t say tat I said I▓m going to the workout room passed Jessica▓s room. (opening the door and seeing nothing)

Jessica: Wow.

Derrick: Hey you like the library?

Jessica: Yeah I wanted some books on the scepters.

Derrick: Okay. (waving his hands around and all the books coming towards her) all of them.

Jessica: Thanks.

Derrick: Welcome.

Jason: Hey.

Jessica: Hey you help me carry these books?

Jason: Sure. (helping her with the books) Jess?

Jessica: Huh?

Jason: I like you really I do I always have.

Jessica: I know. (going in her room and Jason coming behind her) and you and Daniel racing to my room I saw that too.

Daniel: Hey I got some books on the. (hearing a explosion) let▓s go see.

Rain: Where is the princess?

Ryan: Who wants to know?

Rain: (throwing him into the wall) anybody else wants to end up like him.

Tommy: It▓s Morphin Time.

Kat: Zeo Ranger One: Pink.

Tommy: Zeo Ranger Five: Red.

Rain: So she has ranger power huh? I. (Jessica holding his neck)

Jessica: Hurt them and I will destroy you.

Rain: Oh who said I would hurt them? (Grabbing her and Jessica flipping him over)

Jessica: Now.

Tommy: Zeo blaster. (hitting him and shimmering away)

Jessica: Okay vacation over with now is time to get serious we need to go get these scepters now.

Tommy: Let▓s go.

To Be Continued 


	14. Adventure Awaits For Thee Part 3

Power Ranger Zeo "Adventure Awaits For Thee"

Ryan: This way.

Daniel: Jess?

Jessica: Yeah?

Daniel: That was brave what you did back there.

Jessica: I know I have to the only reason you guys are here is because of me.

Jason: That's not true Jess maybe we should stop while we're ahead.

Derrick: Yeah sundown in 15 minutes we need to set up camp.

Tommy: Okay girls you can get the food together.

Jessica: Stereotype we're getting the fire together you. (throwing him the food) cook let's go Kat.

Kat: Okay.

Tommy: that's not fair.

Jason: Nope.

15 minutes later

Kat: Hi.

Jessica: They actually can cook.

Jason: Hah-hah.

Jessica: I'm not hungry guys I'm just going to go to the cove.

Tommy: Be careful.

Jessica: I will. (getting up)

Ryan: Is she okay?

Tommy: Yeah she needs to calm down.

Jessica: Uh.

Jason: Hey.

Jessica: Shouldn't you go eat?

Jason: I'm not hungry either.

Jessica: OH.

Jason: Can I sit down by you?

Jessica: Sure.

Jason: Are you okay?

Jessica: Yep fine.

Jason: Jess I'm not making you choose between this new guy and me.

Jessica: Who Daniel?

Jason: Yeah.

Jessica: He didn't tell you did he?

Jason: Tell me what?

Jessica: He's kind of well he has someone.

Jason: That's not all though I mean the prince of the moon guy I don't want him or whatever to come between us.

Jessica: Us I didn't think there was an us to tell you the truth.

Jason: That's the thing I want there to be an us again.

Jessica: Jason I had my heart broken with you I don't know if I can go through it again.

Jason: I promise I'll never break your heart not on purpose and I won't do that if you like this other guy better just let me know and I'll back off.

Jessica: Really?

Jason: Yeah really. (Jason leaning in and Kat coming up) hey Kat.

Kat: Hey you should be getting back.

Jessica: Yeah we should. (getting off the ground and going to the campsite)

Next Day

Jessica: (coming up to a stop with backpacks on) Man there is no other way?

Ryan: No.

Jessica: Wait I got an idea. (pulling the string) swing across.

Tommy: I'll go first.

Jessica: No someone lighter Kat should go first.

Tommy: All right. (putting her up on the line)

Jessica: All right Ryan your next.

Ryan: No your are.

Jessica: I'm going last to make sure the line is okay. (Ryan going and then Derrick and Daniel and Tommy and Jason) okay. (jumping up and the line snapping and Jessica diving in the water)

Jason: I'm going to get her. (diving in the water)

Tommy: Jason.

Jason: Jess where are you? (seeing her arm and swimming towards her and grabbing her and swimming back to shore and Jessica chocking and water coming out her mouth) you okay?

Jessica: You saved me alive again I owe you one day.

Jason: No you don't.

Jessica: Yes I do. (coughing)

Jason: Let's go. (helping her up) we need to keep going now.

Tommy: Jess you okay?

Jessica: Yeah I'm fine. Wait. (seeing something shining) it's something in the water I got to get it it's calling me.

Kat: Jess.(Jessica swimming towards it and diving under) is she okay?

Jason: If you know Jessica you know she'll do anything. (coming back) what's that?

Ryan: It is the earth scepter she found it because of bravery.

Jessica: (shaking her hair) well let's keep going.

Derrick: Your right.

Nightfall

Jason: (sitting around the fire and seeing Jessica holding the scepter) You okay Jess?

Jessica: Yeah I'm fine really.

Jason: Okay you coming to bed?

Jessica: Yeah later just some things on my mind.

Jason: Okay.

Jessica: Good night.

Jason: Good night.

Jessica: (twirling it around and something coming out) who are you?

Guide: I'm you when you were 10.

Jessica: I should have recognized hte pigtails.

Guide: Look I know your me and all but I mean go with him what's the.

Jessica; Don't say that because something always happens.

Guide: Okay fine but you two are cute together Jason and Jessica sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-ng.

Jessica: I was annoying at 10 huh?

Guide: Hey.

Jessica: The point of you coming?

Guide: Well since you found the earth scepter the next is the sun and then the moon and when you put all them together you will find the prince of the moon and he'll be worth the wait.

Jessica: Do you know who he is?

Guide: Yeah but I can't tell you.

Jessica: Uh why not?

Guide: You ask me. (going back in the scepter)

Tommy: What's wrong?

Jessica: I see why you called me annoying when I was 10.

Tommy: Why?

Jessica: Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.

Tommy: You need sleep now go.

Jessica: I will. (somebody going in and trying to take the scepter) what? (the figure leaving) uh. (falling back to sleep)

Next Day

Jason: Good morning.

Jessica: Shut up please.

Daniel: Cranky?

Jessica: Touch me and you die.

Kat: Really?

Tommy: Maybe you need some water.

Jessica: No I need coffee.

Jason: Well sorry Jess.

Jessica: Let's just pack up and keep going.

Ryan: Well did your guide come last night?

Jessica: You knew about it?

Derrick: Uh we didn't tell you did we?

Jessica: No you forgot about that detail.

Ryan: Sorry.

Jessica: Yeah. (figure surrounding them) oh.

To Be Continued


	15. Adveture Awaits For Thee Part 4

Power Ranger Zeo "Adventure Awaits For Thee"

Jessica: We don't want any trouble.

Sarus: well your problem. (kicking the scepture out of her hand)

Jessica: You'll pay for that. (all of them fighting and Daniel grabbing the scepture) thanks Danny.

Sarus: We'll be back. (leaving)

Jason: We better keep moving.

Daniel: Yeah.

Kat: Guys my feet hurt.

Tommy: How much longer?

Jessica: Do I have a map in my hand shut up.

Guide: I can help you.

Jessica: If you don't get out my face.

Tommy: Jess are you okay?

Ryan: She's fine she's talking to the guide.

Guide: That way.

Jessica: We just went that way 15 minutes ago.

Guide: Just go now.

Jessica: Fine. (walking back up the hill and stepping on something) what's this?

Guide: Uh duh the scepture. (Jessica picking it up)

Daniel: The sun scepture.

Jason: your very interested in them.

Daniel: Well I mean I heard so much about them I had to see them in person.

Jessica: So now I have to find the moon.

Guide: No combine the two and you'll find the other one.

Jessica: Okay. (taking both of them out and touching the gems together and a door coming up) thank you.

Daniel: wow.

Derrick: Don't touch it that crown has the spirit of an queen on the Egyptian times who didn't like to rule with the others.

Daniel: Yeah I know I read it.

Jessica: You coming? 

Daniel: Yeah you will be mine again princess. (Taking the crown and putting it in his back pack) wait up guys.

Jessica: Wow.

Ryan: The royal room.

Jason: This looks so familiar.

Jessica: The scepture. (running up and grabbing it) thank you finally. (feeling something in her back) too good to be true Daniel.

Daniel: Hi Jessie. (All them in fighting stance)

Jason: I knew I couldn't trust him.

Tommy: I shouldn't have doubt you bro.

Kat: Let her go.

Daniel: Well your both right I'm not Daniel I'm a spirit in his body ever wonder why this things are after you?

Ryan: It's you.

Daniel: Guilty your friend's real spirit is trapped in his own body I really like this one it's strong.

Jessica: What do you want?

Daniel: Well let's see the sceptures and you.

Jessica: Me why?

Daniel: Because princess you go all the way back to Egyptian times too you didn't get your prince of the moon it was taken away from me just like you were but not this time.

Jessica: You really think I'm going to go with you?

Daniel: Yes but who said willingly. (putting the crown on her)

Derrick: No don't.

Jezabel: Aw you let me go good work.

Damien: My work is done my queen you are the princess of the Earth and the Sun.

Jezabel: Good uh a good being huh?

Damien: Yes my queen.

Jezabel: Aw her family?

Damien: The tall one in the red.

Jezabel: (rubbing his chest) don't worry when I drain all of your sister's powers you'll have her split us up now you and this other body too Damien.

Damien: Yes queen. (spliting them up and the figures grabbing Daniel and Jessica) the prince of the moon and the princess all together again for the last time.

Daniel: What happened?

Jessica: What's the last thing you remember?

Daniel: I was in my room arguing with Jason.

Jessica: Uh you're the prince of the moon huh?

Daniel: I am?

Jessica: That's what they said their going to take care of us literally.

Daniel: We need to get out of here. (looking at her) you changed?

Jessica: No in the royal rooms all change.

Daniel: Jess the got the wrong one.

Jezabel: I sensed the prince of the moon in that room Damien.

Damien: Uh well I thought.

Jezabel: You thought wrong it's only 4 other people that are guys and only 3 qualify.

Jessica: Uh I'm so weak.

Daniel: Try your twin telepathy.

Jessica: I'll try.

Tommy: Jess?

Jessica: Tommy we're in the opposite castle hurry.

Tommy: Opposite castle let's go.

Jason: Guys what if we don't get there in time?

Kat: Let's not worry about that.

Jezabel: Your still a worthy candiate oh well let the ceremony begin.

Jessica: Uh. (strains of power coming from her)

Daniel: Jess fight it.

Jessica: I can't.

Jason: Hyah.

Tommy: Kat stop the machine Ryan and Derrick grab the scepture you know what to do Jason.

Jason: My pleasure.

Jezabel: I'm still the one.

Jason: Yeah right. (punching her)

Jessica: Uh.

Daniel: Guys stop it.

Jason: Jess. (the moon scepture moving and coming towards him) whoa.

Ryan: No way.

Tommy: Jason?

Kat: He's the prince of the moon. (clothes changing)

Jason: OH yeah. (hitting them power drainer and the chains leaving and Jessica falling over) no. (flipping over the pit and grabbing Jessica) are you okay?

Jessica: Take the crown.

Jezabel: No.

Jessica: Take it.

Jason: Okay.

Ryan: Here. (Throwing them to her and Jessica standing up with both of them and Jason one and the sun and the earth combining)

Damien: No don't do that.

Both: In time and spaces send this things to their places rightful owners power be give back all of thee. (All the power going to Jason and Jessica)

Jezabel: You idiot. (both of them falling in the pit and screaming)

Tommy: You two did it you saved us.

Jessica: Not yet King Mondo.

Jason: Planet power?

Jessica: Oh yeah.

King Mondo: No not the gold ranger he can't be. (looking back and seeing them)

Jason: Well it's possible.

Jessica: Yeah he was always with me.

King Mondo: Can't we talk this out?

Jessica: Morph?

Jason: Sure?

Jessica: Yeah It's morphin time Zeo Ranger Six: Silver.

Jason: Gold Ranger Power.

King Mondo: You're a power ranger again?

Jessica: Once a power ranger always one.

King Mondo: I'm sorry really no more threats.

Jessica: Oh yeah we'll let you live.

Jason: Just so we can beat you with the whole team ready?

Jessica: Let's go. (both teleporting back)

Tommy: Again?

Jessica: You know it bro.

Both: Power down. (still in their royal clothing)

Rocky: Jason you're the prince of the moon?

Jason: Looks like it don't it.

Zordon: Yes you are Jason.

Jessica: And you were worried. (everybody laughing)

Next Day

Jason: Scepture necklace?

Jessica: Yeah see look the sun and earth and your have the moon looks nice.

Jason: Uh.

Jessica: Fine then mister too macho for a chain.

Jason: I'll keep it well it doesn't matter turns into a sword anyway.

Jessica: That's all you think about huh is weapons.

Jason: No I think about you.

Jessica: Whatever Jas.

Jason: Your self again huh?

Jessica: Yeah I guess I am huh.

Jason: So is this a new start of our new relationship?

Jessica: no.

Jason: What wait I don't get it I get the powers, I get the weapons, I get one of the bad guys but I don't get the girl?

Jessica: No this is a new start of a old relationship that I don't want to forget about the past.

Jason: Oh. (Jason leaning over and both of their necklaces and communicators shinning)

Tommy: Look at them.

Tanya: I know.

Adam: They look cute together. (Jason kissing Jessica harder and people whistling and Jessica and Jason hitting the door together without breaking apart and everybody falling out)


	16. Baby Days Part 1

Power Ranger Zeo "Baby Days"

Jessica: Say bye. (hitting him) power down.

Jason: All right?

Jessica: No not really I mean the scums of the world wants to come up now huh?

Jason: They found out huh? 

Jessica: I guess.

Jason: So how are you doing today?

Jessica: Fine.

Jason: You sure I mean your.

Jessica: Fine really.

Jason: Your going to the party tonight at Pluto?

Jessica: Uh sure.

Jason: What are you wearing?

Jessica: Just to entertain you nothing.

Jason: I don't think you'll make it through the front door.

Jessica: Uh yeah okay.

Jason: Something wrong?

Jessica: Do you feel any different?

Jason: Yeah I do I feel.

Jessica: Complete.

Jason: Yeah.

Jessica: Yeah I guess.

Jason: what's wrong?

Jessica: I don't know I guess it's something you know I never expected to win mostly everything I want so easily.

Jason: There is more to come anyway.

Jessica: Your right.

Jason: (kissing her) I love you.

Jessica: you too what are you wearing tonight?

Jason: I let you know.

Tommy: Hey you two.

Jessica: Hi.

Tommy: Your okay?

Jason: Well no she just got finish with a fight.

Tommy: Oh.

Jessica: I'm tired going to be see you later.

Tommy: Your going to.

Jessica: Yes I'm going all of us are.

Tommy: Okay.

Jason: She feels complete.

Tommy: Oh what?

Jason: She's your sister.

Tommy: Your soul mate.

Jason: Whatever.

Tommy: You love her?

Jason: Tommy I spared my life for her more than once I think I do.

Tommy: Just asking.

Jason: I know but you should know that I'm going to bed.

Tommy: Your brought your clothes?

Jason: Yes I did.

Jessica: Hi peter. (putting him in the air and throwing him in the air and Jason coming in)

Jason: Hi Peter. (rubbing his head)

Jessica: You like him? 

Jason: Not as much as you. (kissing her neck)

Jessica: No foreplay while the baby is in the bed.

Jason: Peter go find Tommy. (Peter jumping off the bed)

Jessica: I was playing with him.

Jason: You can play with me. (tickling Jessica and Jessica laughing) Oh.

Jessica: What's wrong?

Jason: I want to be with you so bad I understand your not ready.

Jessica: but you were my first and I just need some time I'll be okay.

Jason: Okay.

Command Center

Rocky: It's cool Jess and Jason is letting us go.

Adam: I know.

Jessica: Come On Billy please.

Billy: Jess.

Jessica: Please?

Billy: Fine but I'll have the command center on ring on mine.

Jessica: That's okay. Let's go. (all of them teleporting out)

Derrick: Princess you're here.

Jessica: Yeah where's Jason?

Ryan: Getting pulled by ever handmaid that's here.

Jessica: Oh really then I got that beat let's go guys.

Tommy: Please don't do anything stupid.

Jessica: I'm not I just need Rocky and Adam come on. (pulling them)

Jason: Really I got a girlfriend.

Bianca: That makes me want you more. (light shinning on Jessica) who's that?

Jason: My future wife. (music coming on and guys pushing him out of the way) hey that's my. (light turning purple) girlfriend. (Jessica dancing with Derrick and Ryan grabbing her and spinning her around and Rocky picking her up and pushing her around and Adam swinging her into his chest and everybody clapping) hi.

Jessica: Hi you notice me now?

Jason: That it's was nothing.

Jessica: Sure about that?

Jason: I'm very sure. (putting his hand around her) any trouble?

Jessica: Not yet that's why I got all of the to come.

Jason: Even Billy?

Jessica: Yep.

Jason: okay. (Seeing Aaron) ex at 12:00.

Jessica: Keep walking and smiling. (waving at different people)

Aaron: I see you found the prince of the moon huh? 

Jessica: Pretty much oh you've met him right Jason my boyfriend.

Aaron: Oh so you did find someone else huh?

Jessica: It was only nature and I let it run it's course me and you weren't meant to be simply.

Aaron: But does he do it like me?

Jessica: you mean kiss better than you oh definitely. (walking away)

Jason: Do you always have to crush boys hearts?

Jessica: I guess? (both of them laughing and seeing something out of her eye) upstairs tell the others I'll check it out.

Jason: Be careful.

Jessica: I'm always careful. (going up the stairs)

Ryan: Princess is something wrong?

Jessica: Someone's running.

Derrick: We got it enjoy the pary.

Jessica: Me enjoy when I know something wrong I don't think so. (explosion) downstairs. (tucking her dress in her shorts and jumping off the stairs and landing) who is it?

Cogs: Oh princess I love your dress.

Jessica: Kiss up. (Jessica doing a tornado kick)

King Mondo: I only told you to give me the powers.

Jessica: And I told you no. (grabbing her sword) let's go. (cogs coming from everywhere) guys do it. (hitting one with the sword and kicking it down)

Tommy: It's Morphin Time.

Kat: Zeo Ranger One: Pink.

Tanya: Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow.

Rocky: Zeo Ranger Three: Blue.

Adam: Zeo Ranger Four: Green.

Tommy: Zeo Ranger Five: Red.

Jessica: Zeo Ranger Six: Silver

Jason: Gold Ranger Powers.

King Mondo: Your not getting away with this. (hitting Jessica with an arrow) bye-bye.

Jason: Power down. (Jessica laying there) Jess?

Jessica: Hey.

Jason: Let's get you home.

Jessica: Okay. (Jason picking her up and teleporting out)

Next Day

Mom: Good morning Jessica hi Jason.

Jason: Good morning Mrs. Oliver.

Dad: Jason do you notice you stay here more than my own son?

Jason: Uh no I haven't.

Jessica: Yeah I'm going over to Jason's house let's go. (pulling him)

Jason: Bye Mr and Mrs. Oliver.

Both: Bye.

Jessica: (pushing him on the door and kissing him and wiping his lips) you ready?

Jason: I thought we were going to my house and watch a movie?

Jessica: No I got something special. (snapping her fingers and seeing a breakfast spread) like it?

Jason: Its nice.

Jessica: What's wrong?

Jason: No Jess is something wrong with you?

Jessica: I don't know I feel different from last night.

Jason: Maybe it was that arrow. (turning around and seeing Jessica shorter) hey you okay?

Jessica: I'm Jessica and I'm this many. (holding up 3 fingers)

Jason: Uh-oh.

To Be Continued


	17. Baby Days Part 2

Power Ranger Zeo "Baby Days"

Jason: Oh no. (picking her up) please tell me this is a dream.

Jessica: What's wrong mister.

Jason: Nothing okay Jessica how about you tell me what you remember okay?

Jessica: Playing with my brother in the yard.

Jason: Good that's a start and your three?

Jessica: Yes.

Jason: Okay let's go on a ride okay.

Jessica: Okay.

Jason: Uh.

Tommy: Jess?

Jessica: Who are you?

Tommy: It's my your brother Tommy.

Jessica: Your not my brother Tommy. (kicking him)

Tommy: Ow.

Jessica: (hiding behind Kat's leg) You're a meanie.

Kat: Hi. (bending down)

Jessica: I like your hair.

Kat: Thank you really you want to get a smoothie?

Jessica: Yes please.

Kat: Okay let's go.

Jason: This is not happening no not at all.

Tommy: (rubbing his knee) believe it or not it is. (Jessica turning into a 13)

Kat: Jess.

Jessica: Uh hi.

Kat: You've grown.

Zordon: Ranger she is now stuck in her teenager form.

Tommy: How old?

Billy: 13.

Next Day

Ashley: You know Tommy never said he had a younger cousin.

Jessica: well he does. (Jason looking at her)

Kelly: Jessica.

Jessica: Huh?

Kelly: Do you like your cousin's best friend?

Jessica: Who Jason he won't notice me anyway I mean he's 17 and I mean I'm 13 and I have braces.

Ashley: Well you know the dance is coming up who are you going with?

Kelly: I'm going with Larry.

Ashley: Me and Eric are so who are you going with Jessica?

Jessica: I haven't had much thought.

Ashley: I'm sorry Jess I shouldn't have said anything.

Jessica: I might just stay home tomorrow anyway.

Kelly: Don't you can still go with us.

Jessica: I don't want to spoil your dates.

Ashley: Your not.

Jason: Uh.

Tommy: Miss her?

Jason: No idea.

Tommy: (hearing Jessica slamming the door) Jess you okay?

Jessica: No. (slamming her bed room door)

Tommy: Let's go see.

Jason: Why do I have too?

Tommy: Your girlfriend.

Jason: Yeah in 4 years.

Tommy: Shut up just go up there. (Jason and Tommy going in her room and Jessica crying) Jess what's wrong.

Jessica: I'm ugly.

Tommy: Your not.

Jessica: You're my brother that's why.

Tommy: Why?

Jessica: Because no one has asked me to the dance tomorrow because of this stupid braces.

Tommy: Jess it's.

Jessica: it's okay really I'll just stay home tomorrow night.

Tommy: It's your 8th grade dance you got to go.

Jessica; I'm not.

Tommy: well what if your date wasn't an 8th grade.

Jessica: I don't want to go to the dance with my brother.

Tommy: I'm not talking about me I'm talking about Jason.

Jessica: It's just a pity date.

Jason: No it won't I'll love to take you to dance.

King Mondo: Now she's not a ranger I have nothing to worry about.

Queen Machina: Yes dear go get her.

King Mondo: Right. (Jessica walking around and cogs coming) aw alone.

Jessica: Bring it. (cogs coming towards her and Jessica flipping them over and kicking them)

King Mondo: She knows karate?

Jessica: Yes buster. (kicking him) and leave me alone. (all of them leaving)

Next Day (Dance)

Ashley: Do you see Jess?

Kelly: No. (Jason coming in) look. (Jessica coming in) I thought you weren't coming?

Jessica: Jason convience me to come and he's my date.

Ashley: You think your going to get a kiss out of it?

Jessica: I don't think so not really.

Kelly: Well you got a babe. (Jason coming over) hi Jason.

Jason: Hey Jess you want to dance?

Jessica: (smiling) sure.

Jason: Let's go. (grabbing Jessica's hands and dance with her) you look pretty tonight.

Jessica: Thanks you really made me feel better.

Jason: I'm glad. (a slow song coming on and Jason dancing with her and Jessica putting her head in his chest) you okay?

Jessica: I'm better now.

Ashley: Look. (looking at Jessica and Jason)

Kelly: I know.

Later That Night.

Jessica: Thanks for taking me to dance.

Jason: Want me to come in there's no lights on.

Jessica: Sure. (opening the door and Jason turning on the lights) I really appreaciate you taking me.

Jason: I said no problem I loved the dance really.

Jessica: Really?

Jason: Yeah and it's something else I loved too.

Jessica: What's that?

Jason: You.

Jessica: Huh?

Jason: Well let's just say I had a crush on your since I met you.

Jessica: Really?

Jason: Really. (Jason kissing her) good night Jess.

Jessica: Do I have to go to bed?

Jason: Well you can watch a movie with me.

Jessica: Okay. (turning off the lights and laying on the couch and Jason pulling her closer to him and Jessica falling asleep)

Jason: Let's get you to bed. (picking her up and putting her in the bed and going in her bathroom and come back out and Jessica wide awake) I thought you were sleep.

Jessica: No. (getting up and nothing but a bra on)

Jason: Jess you're naked.

Jessica: Not yet.

Jason: What's up with you how old are you?

Jessica: 13 why?

Jason: Uh no you can't you know why your too young for me. (Jessica pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him) no Jess.

Jessica: Fine. (taking her bra off) happy?

Jason: I mean I can't be with you like this.

Jessica: Like what?

Jason: This what your thinking about.

Jessica: fine you know what why did you take me to the dance tonight?

Jason: Jess you didn't have a date

Jessica: And that kiss and you pulling me on top of you what was that?

Jason: Jess you were asleep.

Jessica: Oh I get it when I act all innocent you want me but then when I show interest you don't?

Jason: It's not that.

Jessica: Than what is it?

Jason: Your not ready for sex.

Jessica: How do you know?

Jason: Go to bed.

Jessica: No. (Jason pushing her off of him and putting her in the bed) stop.

Jason: get your night clothes on and go to bed it's late.

Jessica: Uh. (slamming the door)

Next Day

King Mondo: Uh-oh.

Queen Machina: What's uh-oh.

King Mondo: She's her regular age.

Jessica: Hi

Tommy: I see your back.

Jessica: Yeah Jason?

Jason: Yeah?

Jessica: I apolgize for last night okay.

Jason: I forgive you. (Jessica walking out) man. (hitting his head)

Tommy: The prince of the moon what have you done?

Jason: Last night after the dance I kissed her.

Tommy: oh a little girls dream to be kissed by an older man.

Jason: Not Jess she wanted more we were watching a movie and I thought she was asleep and I took her to her room and she tried to get me.

Tommy: Oh.

Jessica: Jason.

Jason: Yeah.

Jessica: Nothing between us has changed right?

Jason: No Jess I'm just glad the real you is back.

Jessica: Thanks uh about that.

Jason: I said it's okay really.

Jessica: Okay.


	18. Another Trip Part One

Power Ranger Zeo "Another Trip Part One"

Tommy: Man I'm glad their sending us to Hawaii.

Kat: I know we need a vacation.

Tanya: Yes.

Adam: Where's Jess?

Jessica: Right here you think I was going to miss this.

Rocky: Well yes?

Jason: Hah.

Tommy: Let's go. (putting their stuff on the plane)

7 hours later

William: Welcome to Hawaii everyone your hotels are to the left and you leave in 3 weeks and be safe with the mountains and volocanoes around here but please enjoy.

Jessica: Wow. (looking around) it's so beautiful.

Jason: Not as beautiful as you. (Jessica smiling and her necklace glowing) uh I thought you said no work on the vacation.

Jessica: Take my luggage I'll be right back I promise. (kissing his cheek and walking off)

Jason: Why did I believe her?

Tommy: Because she promised to model her new bathing suits when you went shopping with her.

Jason: That's the reason.

Jessica: Okay false alarm they got it.

Jason: Good now let's go so we can go swimming.

William: (Jessica walking back) Goddess Hirka I will release you from this earthly bow I promise and I will fine you a worthy body. (Walking away)

Tommy: Cannonball. (splashing in)

Kat: (laughing) Tommy stop. (Tommy splashing her with water)

Tanya: Adam put me down. (dumping her in the water) not what I meant.

Jason: Guys got the volleyball net up ready?

Rocky: Yeah.

Jason: Jess?

Jessica: What?

Jason: Nothing you okay?

Jessica: Yeah fine why?

Tommy: You sure you look a little sick.

Jessica: I'm fine guys really so who's up for volleyball.

Rocky: You know it's not fair Billy couldn't come.

Kat: We tried to so who's going to sit out?

Jessica: I'll do guys.

Jason: Jess.

Jessica: I'm fine really I'll keep score.

Tommy: You sure because I can sit out.

Adam: No we need you.

Rocky: I'll be on the girls team then.

Jessica: All right. Who ever catch the ball serves first. (Throwing it up and Rocky catching it) girs serve playing to 10. (all of them playing) and the last result guys win by one point.

Tommy: Man I'm pooped.

Jessica: you didn't even do anything.

Tommy: Whatever. (looking at Jessica's leg) when did you get a tattoo?

Jessica: Huh?

Tommy: Jess stop playing when did you get that on your leg?

Jessica: What I didn't get a tattoo.

Adam: Then why is one on your leg and it's writing too.

Jessica: What? (looking at her leg) guys that wasn't there till I got here Tommy when I went shopping it wasn't one and that was late yesterday this morning I didn't have either.

Tanya: Then what happened?

Jessica: Maybe in the hotel somebody dropped some paper will the ink was still drying and it came on my leg?

Jason: Let's get you to the hotel.

2 hours later

Tommy: (knocking on the girls door and Kat opening it) still scrubbing.

Kat: She's been in the bathroom for over 2 hours still scrubbing her leg.

Tommy: Uh it won't come off.

Jessica: It's useless I'm telling the truth I don't know how it got on my leg and now it won't come off.

Tommy: Calm down maybe we can burn it off.

Jessica: If you come near my leg with fire I'll kill you and that's a promise.

Tommy: Just a suggestion Jess.

Jessica: Not a bright one.

Kat: Go see the doctor in town maybe he can tell you.

Jessica: I guess.

Tommy: Okay go to sleep.

Jessica: I will later. (getting up and going out the door and knocking on Jason's door) open the door.

Jason: (rubbing his eyes and stretching) who are you?

Jessica: (looking at him) stop playing.

Jason: (yawning) What I was sleeping.

Jessica: Fine if you don't want to comfort your girlfriend in her time of need then you won't. (walking away and Jason closing the door) no he didn't fine act like that Jason.

Jason: Whatever. (Falling back in the bed)

Next Day

Kat: Jess what are you wearing?

Jessica: Don't ask I just felt like wearing.

Tanya: Your brother is going to trip.

Jessica: And?

Kat: (in some shorts with and a halter top) are you okay?

Jessica: I'm fine Kat really. (going down the stairs and guys whistling at her and doing cat-calls) perverts.

Tanya: No comments.

Jason: Hey whoa. (looking at Jessica) who's that?

Tommy: That's not my sister.

Ada: Yep that's Jess.

Rocky: When did she get a body like that? (Jessica walking over to them and Tommy covering her up with his jacket) man. (Jason looking at him) I forgot to get the orange juice be right back.

Tommy: What's wrong with you?

Jessica: Nothing leave me alone. (Taking the jacket off and siting at another table)

Jason: (sitting in front of her) hey.

Jessica: Uh you.

Jason: What's wrong with you?

Jessica: Uh you.

Jason: What did I do?

Jessica: Don't remember last night?

Jason: Jess I was sleepy okay you know how I get.

Jessica: So you slam doors in my face?

Jason: You walked off if it's bothering you I mean. (Jessica at the buffet and Jason rolling his eyes) women.

William: Hello.

Jessica: Hi. (getting fruit)

William: Aren't you that girl from the group of people who came yesterday?

Jessica: Yes I am that girl. (William laughing) so I'm not familiar with that.

William: It's poke.

Jessica: What's that?

William: A paste that's has been grinded.

Jessica: Is it good? (looking at it and shaking her head and William laughing)

Wlliams: It all depends on your taste buds.

Jessica: Do you have something you know I'm familiar with really?

William: Yeah they have an omlett station down there.

Jessica: Thank you.

William: Welcome.

Jessica: Jessica.

William: I'm William. (looking over at Jason) I better go before your boyfriend kills me.

Jessica: Huh?

William: Guy in the black and gold. (Jessica looking at him and rolling her eyes) fight huh?

Jessica: Pretty much.

William: Well maybe I'll see you later.

Jessica: Maybe you will. (walking away)

William: It begins.

Jessica: (Jason walking up to her) what?

Jason: Why are you talking to that guy over there?

Jessica: Now you want to be protective. (giving the lady her plate)

Jason: I'm sorry okay I just was cranky okay.

Jessica: I forgive you.

Jason: Okay how about you know we spend time as a couple?

Jessica: Okay.

Jason: All right. (kissing her and walking off)

Jessica: (grabbing her plate and a guy looking at her eating and licking his lips and her and blew kisses) uh.

Kat: You okay? (all of them looking over their and all the guys at his table laughing) their just jerks.

Tanya: Yeah don't worry about them.

Jessica: Nope can't do that. (getting up and walking over to them) hi.

Guy: Hey cupcake.

Jessica: I saw you looking at me.

Guy: What can I say I mean I like what I see. (slapping hands with his friends and grinning) why don't you leave baby boy and get with a man like me.

Jessica: Like you huh?

Guy: Yeah I can show you things that you only dream about with him.

Jessica: Like what? (Guy whispering in her ear) you'll do that for me?

Guy: Well I respect your body and you.

Jessica: Let me get you in on a secret. (telling him to come closer and Guy closing his eyes)

Jason: What is she doing?

Adam: It looks like.

Jason: I know what it looks like.

Tommy: Hold on I know she's my sister but just wait if she kisses him talk to her after.

Jason: If she kisses him we're through.

Tommy: I thought you loved her.

Jason: I do.

Tommy: Listen if she does work it out.

Jason: Whatever.

Jessica: a guy like you can't get with a girl like me. (walking away and all the guys laughing at him and Guy getting up and grab her arm)

Guy: Look I always get what I want. (Jessica looking at her arm and back to his face) we can do this the easy way or the hard way your chose.

Jessica: I choose. (picking him up and putting him over her head and throwing him on the ground) none. (walking away and all of them with their mouths dropped) What?

Kat: That guy was twice your size how did you pick him up over your head?

Tanya: Did you use your powers?

Jessica: No. (Kat and Tanya looking at her) I didn't. (eating)

Tanya: What do you eat?

Jessica: I drink milk?

Kat: Well milk has come along way. (The guys coming to her table)

Adam: Wow.

Rocky: How did you do that?

Jessica: It was fine guys really I'm going to bed though. (going up the stairs and looking in the mirror) what's wrong with me?

7 hours later

Kat: Wake up Jess. (Jessica opening her eyes and stretching) you okay?

Jessica: Yeah just tired why?

Tanya: You slept for 7 hours straight.

Jessica: I did?

Kat: Yeah how about we go shopping.

William: (putting the necklaces in the window) the last piece of the puzzle.

Kat: (all of them walking down and Jessica stopping) what?

Jessica: Look that is so beautiful.

Kat: Get it.

Jessica: Okay. (going in) man look how much it is I can't get that.

William: If you wanted this so bad I can give it to you for half price.

Jessica: Really?

William: Yeah I'm serious. (giving the necklaces to her) 50 dollars.

Jessica: Here. (giving him the money)

William: Your welcome thanks for shopping here.

Kat: What's the story behind the necklaces.

William: A goddess was the last one to own this necklace and people say her spirit has been recarnated in different women in different centuries.

Tanya: Wow.

Kat: Yeah.

Jessica: (looking at her watch) we got to meet the guys come on.

William: Bye Hirka.

Jessica: (looking at his eyes) What?

William: I said bye Jess.

Jessica: Oh. (walking out)

William: How can you make that big mistake dufus when the necklaces gets on her neck she will be her again I will have you my goddess.

Jason: Hey. (hugging Jessica) you carried all this bags all day?

Jessica: Duh how do you think I keep fit sometimes let me tell you it's know always working out. (Kat and Tanya laughing) oh look at this. (pulling the necklace on) like it?

Jason: How much you paid for it?

Jessica: 50 dollars.

Tommy: That looks like an artifact.

Jessica: It is it used to belong to a goddess named Hirka and every century a women is a recarnated person of her.

Adam: That's neat.

Jason: Here let me help you.

Jessica: Thank you. (Jason putting the necklace and her eyes flashing and showing series of visions)

_Vision #1_

_Hirka: Hello._

_Eric: My queen you are here._

_Hirka: Why have you brought me here again?_

_Eric: No real reason how's your father doing?_

_Hirka: There is something else isn't it?_

_Eric: I love you._

_Hirka: Wow._

_Vision #2_

_Hirka: Eric where are you?_

_Eric: Right here._

_Hirka: (kneeling down) What's wrong you look different?_

_Eric: I'm scared._

_Hirka: Why?_

_Eric: I know we been together for months but I want to take it further._

_Hirka: What do you mean by further?_

_Eric: I mean as being my wife._

_Hirka: Eric I think we're moving to fast I mean you haven't ask the head god for this you know how they feel if I date a mortal I had to beg them to let us date I don't think so._

_Eric: Hirka I love you I would do anything for you even wrestle the gods for you I don't think they treat you right anyway._

_Hirka: I know but I'm stuck I can't doing anything else._

_Eric: I understand that I would do anything for you I promise._

_Hirka: Okay._

_Vision #3_

_Eric: What do you mean?_

_Zesus: What we mean is Hirka can't marry a mere mortal._

_  
Eric: I love her and she loves me why can't you see that._

_Hera: Eric we understand that you love her but she can't be with you she's a goddess._

_Eric: And._

_Hercules: And she belongs to me. (grabbing her waist and Hirka trying to move) don't move._

_Hirka: Why?_

_Zesus: You know why._

_Hirka: Make me a mortal then. (All the gods and goddess gasping)_

_Hercules: What?_

_Hirka: I'm serious make me a mortal so I don't have to worry about not marrying Eric I love him so make me mortal now._

_Zesus: Okay. (hitting her and Hirka changing) you have been stripped of your goddess powers._

_  
Hirka: And I would live on Earth as a mortal._

_  
Zesus: Just like you said._

_Vision #4_

_Eric: I can't believe were getting married._

_Hirka: I know._

_Pastor: If anyone thinks these two shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold your peace. (Hirka gasping)_

_  
Eric: Hirka what's wrong? (falling to her knees and breathing hard) Hirka what's going on I. (Hirka laying on the ground) no._

_Hirka: remember I'll always love you Eric any place._

_Eric: No. (Hirka going limp) no, no._

_Vision #5_

_Eric: You knew she was going to die._

_Zesus: She told us to make her human a goddess like her can not survive as a mortal we gave her what she wanted and it wasn't out fault it was death._

_Eric: You could have told her I would have forbbiden love any day for her to die you all will pay for this._

_Zesus: You are banished from here._

_Eric: Whatever._

Jason: Jess are you okay?

Jessica: (eyes glowing and going back brown) yeah fine.

Later That Day

Hirka: Where am I?

Kat: Jess where are you?

Tanya: There she is.

Hirka: Stay away who are you?

Tanya: Jess it's us your friends.

Hirka: I don't know a Jess I'm Hirka.

Kat: A who? 

Hirka: Hirka.

To Be Continued


	19. Another Trip Part Two

Power Ranger Zeo "Another Trip Part 2"

Jason: So let's get thie straight your not Jessica your Hirka and this is your necklace?

Hirka: Yes.

Tommy: How did that happen?

Hirka: I don't know.

William: I do. (coming out)

Hirka: Who are you

William: My love it's me Eric. (touching her face and Jason kicking him away) stand down.

Jason: Touch her again and your dead.

William: She belongs to me.

Tommy: Stay behind us. (Hirka shaking her head yes and going behind them)

William: IT isn't easy getting rid of me rangers.

Kat: How did?

William: I been watching you I know everything about you especially your sister Tommy she's very powerful.

Tommy: Another crazy fan huh?

William: You can say that she used to be the purple ranger, now the silver ranger and the princess of the earth and the sun and now the present life of the goddess Hirka.

Jason: That tattoo it was you wasn't it?

William: You like my handy work huh I do too. (William nodding his head and guards sneaking up on them) you can fight but you won't win.

Adam: Undo what you did.

William: Sorry I can't. (the guards picking her up and Hirka screaming) actually I'm goind further to take your sister's life force out of her body and give it to Hirka.

Jason: Let her go. (grabbing him)

William: Aw dear Jason you really think I would.

Jason: If you know us you know we'll do anything for her.

William: I know that and guess what don't care take her to the place now.

Hirka: Help let me go.

Jason: UH. (getting hit in the back of the head)

William: Nighty-night.

Later On

Jason: (waking up) we got to get to her.

Tommy: Calm down.

Jason: Did you hear what his going to do to her?

Kat: Jason we don't even know where to start.

Jason: I do we get Billy here to help us he'll know. (turning on his communicator) Billy we need your help.

Gasket: You brought her good.

William: And my payment?

Gasket: You will get Hirka as long as I get the silver ranger's life force.

William: If you don't mind me asking what would you do to her life force.

Gasket: I will but it into a girl robot and make her mind and turn her evil so she can destroy the rangers.

William: Wow.

Gasket: It's excellent start the ceremony.

William: Go.

Billy: It's high energy coming from the volcano.

Jason: It's got to be here.

Gasket: (Jessica's life force going in the bottle) there you may go.

William: I actually want to stay to see the ranger to get destroy.

Gasker I see. (putting her life force in a body of a girl robot and the rangers coming in) uh.

Jason: Where is she?

William: Sorry rangers the ceremony is complete she's gone. (Hirka kicking him) Hirka. (And running to the rangers)

Billy: Jess?

Hirka: No I'm Hirka your friend Jessica is in that monster it's not evil yet you must get to her before that robot turns her evil.

Tommy: It's morphin time.

Kat: Zeo Ranger One: Pink.

Tanya: Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow.

Rocky: Zeo Ranger Three: Blue.

Adam: Zeo Ranger Four: Green.

Tommy: Zeo Ranger Five: Red.

Jason: Gold Ranger Powers.

Gasket: Turn the evil machine on cogs get them. (All of them fighting and Billy grabbing Hirka and putting her by the rocks by him)

William: Hello Billy

Billy: Leave her alone.

William: The non power ranger.

Billy: (punching him) I'm not the one on the ground though.

Jason: I'm going after Gasket Tommy cover me.

Tommy: All right bro. (Jason running towards Gasket)

Gasket: Your too late gold ranger robot arise. (robot getting up) good she follows directions. (the robot kicking him in the stomach)

Jason: Not so well Jess?

Jessica: It's me. (looking down explosion)

Jason: Give me your hand we got to get out of here. (the others running)

Hirka: I'm sorry for all the trouble.

Tommy: It's okay really.

Adam: Yeah I mean it's not the first time we had to do this.

Kat: Yeah. (Jason trying to pull her) Jason what's wrong?

Jason: Jess doesn't want to come out.

Tommy: I got her. (pulling her) oh.

Jessica: See you might as well just left me to die.

Tommy: Your my sis I don't care what you look like your still the same.

Jessica: No I'm not.

Jason: How about we cut this vacation short and figure how to unchange this.

Jessica: I'll stay out here.

Kat: We'll help Hirka pack your stuff Jess.

Jessica: Got it.

Billy: Hey Jess.

Jessica: Hi.

Billy: It's going to be okay I'll fine a way to help you I promise.

Jessica: It's not you I'm worried about it's Jason.

Billy: Why?

Jessica: It's nothing maybe I'm just paranoid.

Billy: Tell me we're friends.

Jessica: My body or my used to be body

Billy: Oh you think because your a robot he's going to go to Hirka instead.

Jessica: I dont' think I know from experience.

Billy: Do you think Jason's that shallow.

Jessica: Men like him are a little bit shallow I bet you 5 dollars he'll come out her carrying my luggage for Hirka.

Billy: What's wrong with that?

Jessica: He didn't carry my luggage when we got here and I was in the body.

Billy: Okay 5 dollars if he doesn't. (Jason coming out carrying his luggage and someone else's luggage) Jason you didn't leave Angel Grove with that much luggage.

Jason: I know I'm carrying Jess's luggage for Hirka.

Hirka: I told him it wasn't a problem.

Jason: I insisted I carry it. (Winking at her)

Jessica: A buck extra for the wink.

Billy: I see.

Later that Day

Tommy's Mother: So your telling me my Jessie is in the robot.

Tommy's Dad: Well if she's in the robot who's in her body?

Jason: An ancient goddess Hirka. (Jessica rolling her eyes)

Tommy's Mother: Okay you can stay in Jessica's room Hirka.

Jessica: UH a big question where am I suppose to sleep. (in the garage) in the garage perfect.

Next Day

Hirka: Wow earth has changed a lot.

Jason: How about I show you around today?

Hirka: I would love that.

Tommy: Did you say hey to Jessica this morning?

Jason: I was busy why?

Tommy: Well go say hey.

Jason: I'm still busy bro I'll tell her later.

Tommy: Fine. (Hirka and Jason walking off and Jason putting his hand around her shoulders) nothing good can from this.

Alpha: Jessie?

Jessica: What?

Alpha: Did it hurt?

Jessica: No I didn't so quit asking me.

Alpha: Sorry.

Jessica: It's not you Alpha it's me my mom and dad gave up my room for Hirka and made me sleep in the garage saying I'll track grease and all my friends have even thought about me except for Tommy I feel like I being replaced.

Zordon: We will find away.

Jessica: I hope.

Jason: This is a smoothie.

Hirka: Oh. (holding it up) it's nice.

Jason: (Jason laughing) no your suppose to drink it.

Hirka: How? (Jason giving her the straw and putting it in the smoothie and helping her drink) that's good.

Jason: I think so too.

Kat: Do you see what I see?

Tanya: Yeah Jason with Hirka.

Kat: Tommy told me he didn't even talk to Jess this morning.

Tanya: Her parents gave up her room to Hirka too and she sleeps in the garage.

Kat: Poor Jess.

Jessica: I can't be cooped up can you give me something to change my image.

Alpha: Here you go one molecule scrambler.

Jessica: Just point and think?

Alpha: Right. (Jessica shooting herself and closing her eyes) wow.

Jessica: I like this a lot. (walking in the Youth Center)

Rocky: Wow who's that?

Adam: I don't know.

Jessica: Excuse me can I have a strawberry and banana smoothie?

Ernie: Sure coming right up.

Jessica: OH and some fries?

Ernie: Okay. (sitting on the chair and Rocky coming up to her)

Rocky: Hi I'm Rocky.

Jessica: Jessica.

Rocky: My friend Tommy has a twin sister name Jessica.

Jessica: I know because that's me.

Rocky: Jess what happened to the. (Doing the robot) thing.

Jessica: Molecule scrambler all you have to do is shoot and think. (Ernie giving her the smoothie and fries) I got to find a table.

Rocky: Dang.

Kat: HI I'm Kat.

Jessica: Kat it's me Jess.

Tanya: Well I can successfully say you have every eye of a guy in here.

Jessica: Yeah almost.

Kat: Almost who? (turning around and Jason laughing with Hirka) oh those eyes.

Jessica: Yep those. (Eating her fries and Bulk and Skull coming)

Bulk: Hello.

Skull: Yeah hey.

Bulk: I'm Bulk and he's Skull I never seen you around here before.

Jessica: I live on the other side of town that's why.

Bulk: How about we show you around?

Jessica: Maybe next time.

Skull: Oh come on you'll have a good time.

Jessica: I'm waiting on someone actually.

Bulk: Who?

Jessica: Uh. (Billy coming in) him.

Skull: Four eye freak.

Jessica: Yeah he's my boyfriend. (Kat and Tanya spitting out their smoothies and Jessica kicking them) yeah my lovable boyfriend Billy over here. (Billy touching himself and Jessica telling him to come here) Bulk and Skull my boyfriend Billy.

Billy: Boyfriend I don't. (Jessica pinching him in the back and twisting it) yeah my girlfriend.

Bulk: I don't believe you.

Jessica: Oh you don't do you?

Skull: Yeah we don't.

Jessica: I'll just make you believe then. (Jessica kissing Billy and Kat, Tanya, and Rocky eyes getting big and Jessica pulling back and wiping his lips) fair enough?

Bulk: You just got lucky Billy.

Skull: Yeah lucky.

Kat: Billy.

Jessica: Billy snap out of it. (Jessica snapping her finger)

Billy: Wow.

Jessica: I'm sorry but I had to think of something I couldn't just tell them it's me Jess while my body is sitting their flirting with my boyfriend.

Billy: Uh-huh.

Jessica: Okay put this way can you say more than one word?

Billy: No.

Jessica: Okay that's a start.

Rocky: What was that?

Jessica: Only you, Kat, Tanya and Billy knows who I am the others don't I had to do something to get Bulk and Skull off my tail and Billy walked in and I took the chance.

Rocky: Billy can't say more than one word.

Jessica: I didn't know I was going to shock him. (Jason getting up)

Jason: Hey Billy.

Billy: Hey.

Jason: So why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?

Jessica: We wanted to keep it under wraps till I came back.

Jason: I'm Jason and this is Jess my girlfriend.

Jessica: (glaring at him) Jalyn.

Jason: Oh Jalyn where did you two meet?

Jessica: Computer convention here in Angel Grove.

Jason: Are you okay?

Jessica: Fine very fine Billy how about we go my mom said I had to be home in a few.

Billy: Okay.

Jessica: Bye it was nice to meet you.

Jason: Same here.

Jessica: (Walking out) this is Jess my girlfriend she's not Jess I am.

Billy: Calm down Jess it's going to be okay.

Jessica: NO cause next thing I know I'll see them kissing man I forgot my purse be right back. (Jason and Hirka kissing and Jessica tears coming out) forget it.

Billy: What's oh.

Jessica: Yeah I knew it was to good to be try.

Jason: Wow.

Kat: Jason.

Jason: What?

Tanya: I can't believe you. (getting up)

Tommy: Billy where's your girlfriend. (Jessica turning around) She knows and you bring her up here. (Jessica hitting him) ow.

Jessica: Dweeb.

Tommy: You made her a new body or something.

Jessica: Or something and to tell you the truth I don't want my body back.

Tommy: Why not?

Jessica: Don't question my judgements. (alarm beeping and Kat, Tanya, Adam and Rocky teleporting in)

Kat: What's going on?

Adam: Yeah Billy why is you girlfriend here?

Jessica: I'm not his girlfriend it's me Jess.

Rocky: Knew it.

Jessica: And I saw them kiss. (Jason coming in) ugh.

Jason: How did she? (pushing him away and sitting on the ground and shooting the molecule scrambler and turning back into a robot) Jess you kissed Billy? 

Jessica: Well at least I didn't french kiss and flirt with someone else in your girlfriend's body.

Jason: You saw that?

Jessica: (Sacrastic) Naw I didn't see Jason men are the same.

Jason: Jess you got to understand.

Jessica: Oh you know my name now because you were busy today to come see me.

Jason: Jessi.

Jessica: Not my name to you actually don't even say my name okay. (Turning to the others) you need to go.

Tommy: Gotcha. It's morphine time.

Kat: Zeo Ranger One: Pink.

Tanya: Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow.

Rocky: Zeo Ranger Three: Blue.

Adam: Zeo Ranger Four: Green.

Tommy: Zeo Ranger Five: Red.

Jason: Gold Ranger Powers.

Gasket: Where is my robot?

Tommy: She doesn't belong to you.

Gasket: Yes she does cogs get them.

Jessica: Stop let them go.

Gasket: Aw my robot has return.

Jessica: If I go with you, you leave them alone.

Gasket: You have my word.

Kat: Jess don't do it. (Jessica backing up)

Jessica: I have to. (Gasket grabbing her and teleporting out)

To Be Continued


	20. Saying Goodbye Maybe For The Last Time

Power Ranger Zeo "Another Chance"

Gasket: (Jessica in her robot form) your going to work for me now?

Jessica: No I won't. (getting shocked)

Jason: It's not my fault.

Tommy: Why kiss her?

Jason: I don't know what came over me.

Kat: Why?

Hirka: I'm sorry I caused so much trouble.

Jason: You didn't Hirka. (kissing her)

Rocky: Yes she is.

Gasket: If you betray them I'll give you a new body a better one then you already had.

Jessica: And if I refuse?

Gasket: You won't. (turning her robot into a human form and Jessica running out) find her now.

A week later

Tommy: Uh I don't like her.

Kat: Tommy.

Tommy: She needs to get out of my sisters body so we can put her in it.

Tanya: If Jason can stop kissing her.

Billly: She told me it was going to happen I never believed her. (Jessica getting out)

Jessica: Thank you.

Ryan: Welcome. (Jessica walking in)

Tommy: Jess?

Jessica: One and only but don't tell everyone I'm on the run from Gasket he can't know I'm here.

Kat: We gotcha.

Jessica: (seeing Jason and Hirka coming out) She's evil.

Adam: Huh?

Jessica: I't just a feeling I have it's nothing really.

Tommy: You sure

Jessica: Yeah I'm sure.

Tommy: She can never replace you.

Jessica: Well she did she's in my body.

Adam: We'll find away to get it back Jess.

Jessica: I don't think so.

Jason: Who's this? (holding Hirka's hand and Jessica glaring at him) I'm Jason. (Jessica pushing past him) What's her problem?

Tommy: Just think who else could it be?

Jason: Where have she been?

Jessica: None of your business actually.

Jason: (Jessica walking out and Jason walking out behind her) look can we talk?

Jessica: Sure answer this question why are you french kissing someone in my body but it isn't me?

Jason: I.

Jessica: Look we're.

Jason: Don't we I.

Jessica: We are not us anymore it never been actually.

Jason: Jess don't say that.

Jessica: I'm serious think of one time we haven't spent arguing that's why we took that Hawaii trip and look at the outcome of that.

Jason: Wait let me explain.

Jessica: There is no more explain.

Hirka: I'm very sorry.

Jessica: (looking at her eyes) no your not.

Hirka: What?

Jessica: I know when my own body lies dimwit you blinked 3 times meaning your lying I do it all the time.

Hirka: He's mine.

Jessica: Newsflash your dead.

Hirka: No anymore thanks to Gasket I have a body now.

Jessica: Not for now.

Hirka: Just face it no friends, no boyfriend why stay here you know and without your body?

Jessica: Your evil you always have been.

Hirka: No I'm just taking back what's rightfully mine.

Jessica: I will don't worry I will.

Hirka: Don't bet on it.

Jessica: Oh trust me I know I am. (walking away) watch your back goddess I know a lot of people here. (Hirka glaring at her)

Next Day

Jessica: Hyah. (hitting the tree and Adam coming up) hey.

Adam: Hey so you okay?

Jessica: No.

Adam: I know your upset about Jason.

Jessica: Jason? (laughing) this isn't about Jason it was never about Jason in the beginning it was about justice to get her out of my body she's trying to take over my life.

Adam: Jess calm down.

Jessica: How can I calm down? (eyes glowing and wind picking up)

Adam: You may not be in your body but your still the princess of the sun and Earth.

Jessica: (closing her eyes and breathing hard) just go now.

Adam: Okay.

Hirka: Jason.

Jason: Yeah? 

Hirka: Can we go to the beach?

Jason: Sure but we're going to take the shortcut I know it's through the park.

Jessica: I should be getting back. (cogs surrounding her) just tell me your just here to cause havoc on people?

King Mondo: No my son has found you.

Jessica: If it isn't old King Mondo thought you were dead.

King Mondo: Thought wrong princess. (Jason seeing her)

Jason: I got to help her.

Hirka: She can handle herself.

Jason: She's in another body she can't. (taking out his sword) wait here.

Hirka: Uh. (Jason hitting him)

King Mondo: Your lover is here.

Jessica: Haven't you been watching no way near together anymore.

King Mondo: What?

Jessica: Yeah duh you really are old. (kicking him and Hirka tackling her) uh not you.

Hirka: Just surrender to them it makes it more easier because it's not like they want you here anyway.

Jessica: Shut up.

Hirka: Take your best shot. (Jessica kicking her and holding her stomach) oh my fault.

Jessica: You.

Hirka: What bitch thank you. (eyes glowing and pushing her)

Jessica: What happened to you, you were good.

Hirka: (Eyes watering) they made me a offer I couldn't refuse.

Jessica: Just like my past self they took your spirit and made you do didn't they. (Hirka crying) just stop you can find him again that's what they promise you too huh Eric.

Hirka: Yes. (wind stopping) I'm sorry I just wanted to find him he's the close thing to him.

Jessica: He's here.

Hirka: I'm so sorry. (crying and Jessica hugging her) how can you sit here and comfort me.

King Mondo: Beast get them.

Beast: My pleasure.

Jessica: Your me. (Hirka smiling) well you know past me is this because my brother is a power ranger they just threw me in the loop so I wouldn't be left out?

Hirka: Your past lives will always show up here helping you along the way.

Jessica: So you mean this was way before Zordon?

Hirka: Yes. (giving her a morpher) you know what to do?

Jessica: It won't work for me.

Hirka: It's not the zeo one.

Jessica: Though I'll never see this one. (standing up) it's morphin time. Stegosaurs ranger. (a purple suit coming around her and Jessica standing their) It worked.

Jason: What? (flipping out of the way) it's morphin time gold ranger powers.

Jessica: Don't ask. (kicking the beast) I need a weapon (the old pink ranger bow coming to her) wow.

Jason: Jess? (shooting the beast and the bow leaving and Jason's power sword coming up and Jess in a different stance)

Jessica: Never thought I could do this.

Jason: Didn't know either.

Jessica: Come on. (the monster leaving and Jessica falling to her knees and demorphing while Hirka leaves and Jessica returns in her body) I'm me again.

Jason: Yeah you are. (leaning in and Jessica punching him) ow! What was that for?

Jessica: Everything. (getting up and walking away) jerk.

Jason: (flexing his jaw) I am.

Later That Day

Tommy: What do you mean your leaving?

Jessica: It's something I have to do being ranger, being a princess, I mean I haven't even thought a lot about college yet and I need to slow down before I think about being with someone.

Adam: Because of Jason?

Jessica: Not exactly I'm not leaving because of him but he made me thinking about it not because of our relationship falling apart but just thinking about getting my life in order so I can understand my life from my point of view.

Kat: So when will you be back?

Jessica: Don't know I don't even know where I'm going yet I'll go wherever the wind takes me.

Tommy: Well that wind better come with a phone or cell phone number.

Jessica: I'm not leaving for good just leaving to understand more about my life or past lives.

Tommy: Got it sis? (Jessica smiling)

Jessica: Got it Tommy. (hugging him and a single tear coming down both of their eyes) it's not good-bye more like see you later when I can.

Tommy: Yeah.

Tanya: Bye.

Jessica: (hugging Kat and Tanya) even if I haven't known you for a long time your still my friends take care of him huh?

Kat: Gotcha. (Jessica hugging Adam, Rocky and then Billy)

Jessica: Guys kick butt.

Adam: We will Jess.

Jessica: That's it don't cry for me just focus all your anger on working closer to stopping King Mondo and Gasket and the machine empire I'll be back before you know it.

Billy: We got it Jess.

Jessica: By Alpha.

Alpha: Not again Jessie.

Jessica: I'll be back really I will. (hugging him) you understand don't you Zordon?

Zordon: Yes I do you were always a spirt girl even in your past lives.

Jessica: (Teleporting out with the others and Jason hugging Emily) bye Jas I hope you take care of her. (pulling her duffel bag back on her shoulders) goodbye Angel Grove maybe I'll see you again maybe not who knows. (Walking away and Jason looking at her and Jessica turning around and her hair flying around) see you later pretty boy.

Jason: Bye Jessica.

Jessica: (smiling) you called me by my real name congratulations. (hugging him) Take care of her huh?

Jason: Jessica I.

Jessica: Hey maybe it was this life either one day maybe we can get it right.

Jason: I gotcha be careful.

Jessica: Aren't I always? Catch you later champ. (winking her eye at him and walking away)

Jason: Catch you later.

Emily: You love her.

Jason: I thought I did but now it's more friendly than anything.

Emily: Let's go get a smoothie huh?

Jason: Yeah let's. (Emily walking ahead and the wind blowing against his face) this isn't the last time Jess we'll meet again.

To Be Continued


End file.
